


Rescue me

by meikahidenori



Series: Stardust & Ocean Waves: TAG R18+ Smut archive - Gordon and John Tracy pairings only [2]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: M/M, R18 +
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: There are spelling and a few grammer errors, will correct them when i see them.GxJ are my fave slash pairing, hope you love them as much as I do.





	1. Hostile

**Author's Note:**

> There are spelling and a few grammer errors, will correct them when i see them.
> 
> GxJ are my fave slash pairing, hope you love them as much as I do.

“I swear you're more anal retentive about waxing that craft than I am with mine.”

Gordon looked up to see Virgil towering over him in a dusty pair of overalls.

“After Brain’s lecture about how I don’t look after my own gear than yeah… I guess I am.” Gordon coughed. “Got a problem with that, Picaso?”

“You know if you keep talking to people like that you’ll end up like John up in space, all alone.”

Gordon rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. It’s not like it could get any lonelier around this place.”

Virgil folded his arms. “Only because of your recent attitude.”

“Hey, I just got rejected by Lady Penelope again alright?” Gordon snorted. “Don’t have to lecture me on everything else that’s wrong about me. She already did that.” That she had… and at great length too. In the end Gordon was more than happy to give up chasing after her. Why bother when all she was ever going to do was pick out his flaws? His brother’s already did that in spades.

“Gee Gordon… no need to be so hostile.”

“I’m not hostile, you’re just sticking your nose into where it’s not wanted.”

Virgil gave up. What was the point in trying to get Gordon to talk about his problems if all he was going to do was give him attitude. He’d have to send in his back up plan.

Virgil walked out of the large hangar bay and pressed the holo screen on his wristband.

“What’s up Virgil?”

“Oh not much. I need someone to talk to Gordon about…. Himself.”

John tilted his head in the hologram and sighed. “Doesn’t he do that enough already?”

“I’m serious John, it’s either you or I send in Scott and we both know how that will go.”

The hologram sighed. John knew exactly how that would go down. Scott has as much tact in personal matters as a mallet to the head, and would have ended up dragging both Virgil and John into it anyway.

“Well it’s not like I’m doing anything at the moment. Give me an hour to touch down ok? Surly Gordon can wait that long.”

“Fine with me. He’s been waxing the same spot on Thunderbird Four the entire time we’ve been talking, chances are he’s going to still be there when you get here.”

“That bad huh?”

“You better believe it.”

“Right thanks Virgil, I’ll come prepared.”


	2. About ladies

Gordon tipped the container of wax over in his hands. He couldn't believe he used a whole container just to add a shine to one of the extraction pods, when normally it took half of one to do the entire submarine. Oh well, time to open another.

“Wow, that’s really shiny. Is it suppose to be so you’re not eaten by sharks by mistake?”

“Har har, you’re such a comedian, John.” Gordon retorted without even bothering to look up.

John picked up a cleaning cloth and one of the wax containers Gordon had on the floor of the pod bay hanger and rounded the other side of Thunderbird Four. After a few minutes Gordon came around the same side to see what he was up to.

“You don’t apply it like that, look-” Gordon took the cloth off John and showed him how he liked his craft waxed. “She’s not just some machine you know, she’s like a lady, you have to really give her love and attention to get the best out of her… see?”

“I see.”

“Pfft, who am I kidding John? You know nothing about women… I don’t expect you to understand how to treat my craft.”

John frowned. “Oh really Gordon?”

“Yes really.”

“So you treated Lady Penelope the same way you do Thunderbird Four do you?”

Gordon winced, but the shock didn’t last long. “Listen here you… you think you're SO DAMN SMART!” Gordon poked John violently in the chest, pushing his taller brother backwards. “But you know ABSOLUTELY nothing!”

John grabbed the accusing finger and lowered it calmly. “I take it trying to get the relationship of the ground didn’t go according to plan.”

Gordon fumed. “What relationship?! I can’t even get her date me!”

“Well I wouldn’t either with how your getting so fired up over it. But knowing Penelope it would also be the same on her end of things.”

“Pfft how would you know?”

“Let’s see, because she’s a hot headed, independent and arrogant as you are.”

Gordon opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I’m none of those things! Neither is she!”

John sighed. Virgil owes him a big favour after this.

“Have you ever listened to yourself?” 

“PFFT no, why’d I do something as stupid as that?” Gordon snorted.

“Because you should. You may learn something.”

“Get Fucked John.”

“Did you really want to kiss Penny with that mouth of yours?” John grunted. “She’d have had Parker castrate you if you tried.”

Gordon threw the cloth at John and stormed off around the other side of his Thunderbird. “What do you know?” he shouted.

“She’s not the only person in the world.” Gordon heard his brother’s voice, surprised that he was still trying to talk to him. “Maybe there’s someone else.”

“Yeah right, like I get to meet anyone else working for this organisation.”

“No.. you're absolutely right. But you still rescue people yeah?”

“So? What’s your point?”

“You still have plenty of chances… and plenty of time then. I don’t understand why you’re so worked up about it. There’s plenty of ladies who want to be saved by a man in shining armour.” there was a sound of knuckles been lightly tapped on metal.

Gordon ran back around. “Hey you better not be scratching her paintwork!” he then hesitated. John was waxing her again, not the way he had shown him either, but still looked like there was some serious thought process involved. There was a gentleness Gordon hadn’t seen for a long time in his face, not since he was small.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. She’s your lady.” he said quietly. “You ever think about why we call them ladies? I mean, they’re nothing like real ones. Sure, our machines are rather complicated and need care and attention to be at their best… but real woman are far more complex than that. They should be respected, loved and told they’re amazing everyday.” John ran his hands lovingly over the submarine. “Did you ever tell Penny that? How special she was or how utterly beautiful? Or do you only just tell that to Thunderbird Four? I won’t mention it to anyone, it’s just between us.”

“I…” Gordon faltered.

“I think we tell machines how much we love them because it’s easy. They don’t throw it back in your face, but they don’t really reciprocate that emotion back either… meaning you don’t know if you're ever loved in return. That’s the whole reason we find it hard to tell a person how we feel about them. We’re afraid of what they may say back to us, however how do you find out if you never willingly take the chance and dive into the deep end?”

“Wow.” Gordon was stunned. “Gee John after saying all that I’m surprised YOU haven't got a girlfriend.”

John walked over, handed Gordon the cloth and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

“It’s because I love my family too much.”

Gordon watched John leave the Pod hanger. Maybe he had been a bit rude to John, the guy only wanted to help.

Virgil caught up to John as he was heading back upstairs into the house. “Hey did you talk to Gordon?”

“Yes.”

“So? What’s the deal?”

“He’ll be fine. Just give him some space.”

“You didn’t ‘Fix’ his problem did you?”

“What problem? Gordon’s attitude wasn’t an issue. He was just ‘being’ Gordon. If he had a problem he would have mentioned it.”

“John I’m serious.”

“So am I. Somethings you can’t do for people, they have to work it out themselves. You are worrying about something that firstly doesn’t concern you and two will be over in a few days. Don’t stress any more about it ok?”

Virgil shook his head. “I should have asked Scott after all, you’re completely useless at things that are not job related these days..”

John shrugged. “It’s not the first time I’ve been told that today and I suspect won’t be the last. If you want to berate me further, I suggest you take a number - Scott’s in next and Alan’s after that… and I suspect Kayo wants to exchange a few profanities in my direction over her last security mission too.”

“You’re an arsehole John, I hope you know that.” Virgil pushed himself away on his foot and headed for the hanger to attempt another try at talking to Gordon.

John sighed heavily when he knew he was alone. “I never used to be. You all grew up and no longer needed me.”


	3. Secrets

What a day! John groaned, with his head in his hands. Was anyone going to talk to him today without calling him names or swearing at him? This was why he hid all the time up on Thunderbird Five. That way if they were abusing him over the hologram feed it was warranted.

He had climbed along the rock face near the beach and found himself a perch that offered a great view of the ocean, in an effort to find somewhere to think about things. All it did was leave those thoughts to run around his head in circles like rabid monkeys.

It wasn’t easy either, thinking back to the last words his father had said to him before he went missing. He had pulled the boys aside one by one to have a chat about their performance, though John didn’t get much about how he was doing on the job as opposed to a speech about his brothers.

_“John, I know now that they’re all getting older and independent I need you to do me a favour. I’ve asked Scott to help me keep them all inline, but there is one thing Scott can’t do that you can.”_

_“What’s that dad?”_

_“I need you to keep supporting them, being there so they know that they are not alone if things go wrong… like you’ve always done. I know it’s a thankless job, but you’re the only one who can do it. I need to you promise me that, no matter how hard it gets, you will always still be there to care about them, even if it seems like they don’t deserve it. They need someone mature in their corner and I don’t know anyone else more qualified.”_

_“I promise dad.”_

“Wish you were still here dad…Right now I need someone in my corner” he said outloud. “As it stands, even Grandma can’t talk to me without there being some sort of problem…” he laughed at that. “Although if you knew why she is mad at me I guess you’d be mad too… and disown me. I'm just glad she won’t tell anyone.”

He shivered. The wind was picking up and it was starting to get pretty late. If he didn’t show his face at dinner there would be even more angry faces to deal with than there would be if he sat quietly at the table and looked as if he was taking all the grumping and carry on in his stride. He glanced at the watch on his right arm, a bad habit he picked up from being left handed but one that these days everyone didn’t bother mentioning how weird it looked - and frowned. It was past seven, there was no way he was going to make it back. Missing another meal won’t hurt he figured. There had to be a point where he just stopped caring about making an effort with quality family time. Maybe he could get back with just enough to spare to listen to Virgil play the piano while he kept his distance outside on the balcony while they rest watched a movie?

He started to climb down when his slipped, losing his hand grip as well and falling down onto another rocky ledge that was tilting back into a hole inside the mountainside. John grabbed around furiously but to no avail, rolling into the crevice and dropping into a rock cave.

Gordon was poking his food around the plate. He had been thinking about what John had said about not being able to tell real people how he felt about them when he caught a part of the table conversation.

“As usual, John doesn't have the decency to tell anyone he won't be joining us.” Virgil grumbled. “I'm sort of regretting asking him down from Five.”

“I wouldn't have bothered.” Alan added. “I asked him to help me with some homework I didn't understand. He made it even more complicated and now I really haven't a clue what I'm doing.”

“Think that's bad,” Kayo waved her fork around, “When I asked him to limit EOS’s access to our security systems he gave me this whooping lecture about that AI being more reliable than me. Where does he get off?”

“With all due respect, Alan, you should be doing your own homework and asking your teachers questions on how to do it. Kayo, did you ever think that maybe using EOS could have its advantages in helping protect security systems? She does a good job on Five’s according to Brains.”

Everyone stared at Gordon. “What? Can't I have an opinion?”

“Well yeah, but… didn't expect you to make any actual sense.” Scott mused.

“Egh. You're worse than John.” Alan flicked a pea in Gordon's direction, but hit Virgil in the cheek instead.

“The same cruddy attitude at any rate.” Virgil chuckled, flicking a pea back and hitting Alan between the eyes.

John tried pushing himself up. He was half lying in salty water and half on the jagged rock surface. He had to drag himself out to be able to find somewhere with light to see what he had done. It wasn't easy in the dark… nor was it with pain shooting down his arm. He eventually had to give up as there was too many things that hurt to keep moving around. Now what? No one was going to come looking for him down here. They probably assumed he'd gone back up to Five. He shivered from the cold. Luckily the tide was out, but how long was that going to last? It could be days before anyone realised he wasn't in space….and the tide could have drowned him long before then.

“Hey Grandma, Have you seen John anywhere? I just asked Brains and he said that if John had left in Thunderbird Five’s lift he would have noticed...but I can’t seem to find him at all.”

“Hmm… Have you tried outside by the pool? It’s been a few hours since I’ve seen him so he could have gone anywhere.”

“No.” Gordon sighed. “He’s not by the pool. I’ll keep looking, thanks though.”

“Gordon,” Grandma Tracy grabbed him by the arm. “Just… Just be nice when you see him. We had a talk earlier and while I didn’t like at all what he told me I think he might want to be left alone.”

“Really? Was it about his talk with me by any chance?”

“I didn’t know he had spoken to you today. He seemed to have something interesting on his mind though, maybe that was it? Sometimes I can’t tell with that older brother of yours, but I think I understand why now.”

“Er ok Grandma, if it’s completely cool now, I’d like to you know… find him.” Gordon freed himself. 

“Sit down Gordon, I didn't want to tell anyone, especially you this, but I think I better.”

John had managed to get himself standing, but it had taken alot of effort. Something cracked in his leg and he was certain of a breakage. Feeling along the wall he was using for support, he managed to half limp, half drag himself further along the cave. There was no way he could climb back the way he fell in and he couldn't stay put due to the rising water level. His eye adjusted to the gloom enough to make out shapes and the ripple of the water around him… but the night vision he was accustomed to from spending time on a space station was refusing to kick in. After while in the dark a human's eyes could see just as good as an owls, but the knock to the head was preventing it.

He had to get to higher ground somehow. It was his only chance.

“So you see, there's a reason he's been avoid you.”

Gordon sat quietly. “You're not making that up so I leave him alone are you?” 

“No, sweetheart. One can't make something like that up. I even said that to him, but now I've had time to think about it it's highly possible. You boys don't get off the island much and when you have, there's been no time to be normal like everyone else…. Himself even less. I guess when you no longer are around anyone you can't help it.”

“But why me though?” 

“If I knew that I'd tell you. John said he needed to tell someone as it's becoming hard for him having to avoid everyone. I lectured him over it though, even when he knows it wrong. I thought it might be better you know.”

“Gee… I don't know how I'm supposed to react to that.” it was true, Gordon had no idea how to take this new information. He should be disgusted by rights.

“How… how long has this been going on?”

Grandma Tracy shrugged. “By the sounds of it, at least more than a year.” 

Well then, there was no point being upset over it… it would have been messing with his head for a while, something Gordon could relate to with Lady Penelope.

Gordon stood up. “More reason to find him then.” 

John could feel a light breeze, and felt awash with relief that he may have found an exit.

He felt around desperately but there was no opening. It was blocked by a large pipe leading outwards. Maybe it was the tube tunnel for Thunderbird Four’s water exit from the island? If he followed it he could get out of there. Trailing himself alongside of it, he made his way hopefully towards fresh air and freedom from the water that was now waist high. He was shuddering badly and the pain in his leg had gone numb, losing most of the sensation in it all the way down to his foot.

Just a little longer….

Gordon knew he shouldn't be walking around the beach at night, but this was the only place he hadn’t looked. The problem with where they lived was that there was so many places and underground caves that one could wander off into and never be found…. Gordon was starting to get worried.

Maybe he should just give up? His brother had plenty of reasons today by the sounds of it to want to just disappear. Makes you wonder why he'd come down for.

Oh yeah… 

Virgil could have gotten Alan or Scott to talk to him, but he asked John. Gordon knew why Virgil would have chosen him over the other two, it was because Gordon would eventually listen.

Gordon rested against the rocks at the end of the beach. What he didn't understand was how John said something to him about facing up to emotions with people when there was no possible way he could ever do it himself without exposing the one thing that could get him tied to a boat had floated out to sea.

Gordon kicked something with his shoes. He looked down and saw John's sneakers.

John followed the pipe till the end. There was still a breeze, but it was coming from up high. Too high. At least the water was lower here, just ankle deep. 

He slid down till he was sitting against the dead end. Hopefully the water didn’t rise in here as there was no turning back nor did he have the energy to swim. This was it...no one knew he was down here and they probably didn't care he was missing. What a waste. It was time to give up, it had been a good run….at least, some of it had. 

John lay his head against the pipe. His temples were pounding, he was freezing and now his arm was going numb to match his injured leg. He couldn't take much more of this…. How his brother's did he’d never know.

He swore he could hear laughter, but he knew it was just in his head. For a start..there were no little kids in the house anymore. Last time he heard someone in his family have a genuine laugh around him…. He couldn’t remember. He also regretted his feelings over the past year and how he had to push everyone away so they never found out.

Gordon… hopefully he could fix things with Penelope. John really hoped that he could. It would force him to forget about being attracted to him and let him live in peace with himself.

He couldn’t stop shivering. He knew it wouldn't be long before hypothermia started to set in. He didn't think that's what it would take to drown his thoughts but it would do. He closed his eyes and tried hunting for the faces that belonged to those happy chuckles… slipping unconscious before he found any.

Gordon had been clamoring up around the rocks until he found something that filled him with dread. He flicked the holo com on his diving watch and kept calling through until Alan answered. 

“Gordon? Why are you still up? And why are you outside?” Alan yawned, half asleep and bleary eyed.

“Alan I need you to get Virgil and Scott and all my rescue gear right now!”

“What? What's a matter with you there's no emergency!” 

“Just do it Alan! And hurry as it might already be too late!”

Gordon looked at what he had found. A torn and bloody piece of John's shirt that was sticking out of a small cave mouth that dropped into a pit filled with seawater. If John had fallen in there he was as good as dead… Gordon shined the light from his watch in hopes he could see anything in there that would give him some hope of at least finding a body. Towards the back light seemed to vanish deeper into the rock indicating a tunnel. If Gordon was in his swim gear it was worth checking out back there as soon as he could. You never know where it lead too, but it could also be somewhere safe if you were trying to escape.

The chance was tiny...that his brother had been able to find safety down there before the tide. But without knowing how long he had been down there…. Gordon tried hard not to think too much about it. 

He wasn't going to bother with his wet suit he decided. The second they arrived he was going right down there and they were going to track him encase the tunnel down there lead off under the house.

He thumped his fist on the rock. Fuck this was taking too long! Gordon set the tracker on his watch before lowering himself into the crevice and dropping into the water.

He resurfaced, drawing in breath. There was no way he could touch the bottom in here, even if he had his diving gear. There was so much salt in the water too which caused him to float, Gordon in some way was relieved that he didn't see John floating on the surface.

There was some hope afterall.

He paddled around to the nearest wall and followed it along until his feet could touch the bottom and he had his shoulders above the water. Being short had quite a lot of downsides at times, but was one occasion it was going to do him a favour.

Being able to finally stand with water at calf height he realised how far he had come. He check to see if the tracker was working and breathed out relieved that it was…. But he'd be hard pressed to get any other signal in here. He tried to scope where he was and then he saw John.

Gordon waded over as quick as his wet clothes would allow and checked to see if he was breathing. Gordon closed his eyes and counted each intake of air. It was slow, but luckily not shallow enough for hypothermia. Gordon shined his watch light and could see that John had a head injury, most of the blood had been washed away but the glistening shine from the source indicated it was still pretty deep and serious. There was a big chunk of his right arm caked in bruises and gashes and he could see signs of swelling beneath his jeans. Blood, sand and salt water are not kind to the white denim which looked like it was restricting flow to his legs.

Gordon sat beside him and rolled his brother's head so it lay against his damp shirt. John didn't stir, still unconscious, which was starting to worry him.

“Fuck John. I'm sorry for being a rude prick before. I gotta be honest, I suck at keeping emotions in check. Maybe that's why things between Penny and I wasn't working. Sure it didn’t help you were a bit of a jerk too, but I guess I wouldn't have stopped to think about what a complete arse I had been if you were as nice to me as Virgil tries to be… god that's not what I meant, fuck I'm shit with words….”

Gordon couldn't hide his frustration. It had to be let out.

“I mean, where the fuck does he get off? Sticking his big nose into everyone's beeswax as if he can cure all the world's problems, then if he can't he goes ahead and drags Scott or you into it when you both clearly know it's nobodies business but mine anyway… speaking of which fuck Scott is a bossy dickhead all the time. He's always on my back from cleaning my room to how I handle missions but hey, I don't go outta my way to screw those up like he does, things always go wrong on me! Then there's Kayo, thinking she knows fucking everything and rubbing it in she's smarter, and don't get me started on Alan, cause when you're around he acts up and becomes a whiny brat because let's be fair here, he knows he can get away with it.”

He gave John a squeeze. “Then there's you, Mr fucking perfect. But you're not are you? You're a fake, a huge fucking fake because you don't want us to know what kind of a person you really are. Infact right now I could have just left you here because of what grandma told me, you sick fuck…..but...but I guess you know that part huh? Even… even if all that shit is true, sounds like you know that it's totally fucked up anyway because you don't have much of a choice in the way life deals out cards.”

He let out a sigh. “Why though? Why me? Alan's the one that clings to your legs like a leech. Hell, why not Virgil? He's the one who thinks he's the king of fucking romance and knowing all that mushy bull crap. I know what Scott would say if it was him… after he pounded the utter crap out of you. Seriously what's the attraction? Even if you weren't my brother I'd fail to see any benefit out of it.”

He went all quiet. “Especially, after what Penelope said.” he absently started running his fingers through John's wet hair. “You know what she called me? A comedic gigolo for hire. That's all she thought I was worth. Didn't give a fucking damn I only had eyes for her, was too busy thinking I was getting laid in a brothel somewhere. Like that'd look any good, a member of International Rescue frequently getting sex at a seedy joint like that. Fuck dad would roll over in his grave.”

“Love fucking sucks.” he muttered.

“Gordon? Is that you down there?” 

Gordon looked up and shielded his eyes. Further up someone was shining a torch down into his face.

“Yeah its me!” he called back. “I'm not alone either! John’s hurt and freezing, you'll have to send down a stretcher!”

Well, at least they found them, Gordon considered. Thank goodness for tracking beacons. Next time he talks to Brains he's going to insist John gets one in a collar around his neck.


	4. Out in the open

John groaned. His body was deciding to cash those checks his muscles gave out, causing him to wince in pain. Maybe he should go in one of Kayo’s training exercises? It's not as if he got much fitness in deep space… he knew if a rescue came up that he was needed on he would physically struggle, which would be terrible if someone was relying on him in a life of death position.

He slowly sat up and blinked. He was in his bedroom, the curtains were open wide letting the afternoon sun filter through and lay warm along the thin bed sheets.

It was taking a while to focus, but eventually his brain provided him with other details.

His right arm was bandaged tight, and his left leg was in thick plaster. Touching his forehead revealed bandages there too. Yesterday… what really happened yesterday? It was all a mushy mess.

There was movement at the end of the bed. Gordon's arms shifted as he moved into a more comfortable position in his sleep. He was half sitting on a chair, half lying across the foot of the mattress.

He threw a pillow with his good arm and hit his sleeping sibling.

Gordon woke up with a start, pushing himself off the bed and falling off his chair.

John gave a throaty chuckle. “Are you alright Gordon?”

Gordon was up on his knees and resting his arms on the mattress. “You're awake!”

John frowned. “How long have you been there?”

“On and off? Two days.”

“Two days!?”

“You were hurt pretty bad John. I had to convince Brains that you were better off up here, he only allowed it on one condition.”

“Oh?” John was genuinely curious. “And what would that be?” 

Gordon looked a little sheepish. “That I keep you confined up here for a week.”

“Hell to that!”

“It's not like you have much of an option. I was supposed to grab Scott the second you woke up, but since I know it's going to involve a verbal bashing it may pay off to just stay up here till he forgets about it and starts to show genuine concern about you.”

“Great. So why are you being so nice? I mean all I did was stick my nose into your business when you didn't want me there. That to me pretty much says I don't deserve any humane treatment.”

Gordon shrugged. “I realised I was being an arse. I wanted to apologise, but instead I had to find you sorry butt in a cave tunnel under the house.”

John sighed and rubbed his eyes. Now he remembered.

“You could've just left me there to die. Everyone else would have.”

Gordon looked at his older brother in disbelief. “I couldn't do it even if you were my worst enemy. You're always there for me whether I want you to be or not.” he smiled. “It's only fair to return that favour John.”

“Well… thank you.” John gave him a soft smile. “It's nice to know I mean something still to someone. This might be the last time I come down for anything though…. I think that will be the best thing for everyone.” he decided to change to subject. “So Gordon...how do you plan on keeping me in my room for a whole week?”

“Well.. there's a few films I want to see that no one wants to watch with me, and I got a few new hologames I'd love to play….was hoping you'd... you know, indulge it.”

There was a gentle good humored snort. “Sure. Sounds fun. I hope I'm better company than I think I am.”

Gordon smiled his typical grin. “You're better than Virgil or Alan at any rate. Virgil won't let me pick the movies to watch and Alan hates losing at video games against me.”

After a few hours of video games, Gordon had ducked down to the kitchen to grab something edible when he bumped right into Virgil.

“Doing ok is he?”

“Uh..”

“I can tell by your smile and the fact that your whistling is a dead give away.”

“Yeah, he's awake. I'm just grabbing something to eat for both of us, is that ok with you, Mother?”

“No need to get snarky, Gordo. I was curious. He did take a pretty bad knock to the head.” 

Gordon relaxed. “Sorry Virge. I know you're worried too. I just… I feel kinda bad that it took something like that to realise how much I miss spending time together, you know?” to Virgil’s surprise, his younger brother looked sincere. “I know after Scott talks to him he's not going to want to come back down for months.”

“Isn't that a good thing? He's a bit of a grumpy hermit if you ask me.” Virgil chuckled.

“Maybe.” Gordon shrugged as he tipped a bag of potato chips into a bowl. “Or maybe none of us were bothered to make an effort, so he gave up too.”

It had been a while since he'd been in his own room. Looking around it John realised how much he missed his brothers company and it really hit home that he was no longer a part of their lives, just a face on the holo projector.

Gordon was trying though. John didn't know if he should be happy or frightened by it.

Either way he didn't want to disappoint him, but no matter how he looked at it he knew he'd hurt Gordon sooner or later… something he didn't want to do.

Gordon re-entered with a large bowl of chips and a few dips in the other hand.

“Couldn't be bothered cooking so brought up junk food. This is better for a movie though!”

John found himself smiling. He couldn’t help it. It had been a long time since anyone wanted to willingly be in his company.

Gordon put the food on the bed, grabbed the first Holodisk off the pile he brought in to watch and put it into the player, before nudging John aside for a bit of room and dipping his hands into the bowl with extra enthusiasm.

“They recently remade this film, I think it’s like the 5th time? Supposed to be closer to the book in story and alot darker.”

“Er, I don’t mean to question your choices, but what are we watching?”

“Lord of the Flies.”

John hesitated. He had seen the recent version of this film when he had nothing to do on Thunderbird Five. It wasn’t really a movie that you’d willing want to sit down with your family to watch, even if you were interested in a film about how quickly humans can turn savage on one another.

Then there was a few of the other awkward things in it John wasn’t sure Gordon would enjoy. For a start, Gordon wasn’t into graphic violence unlike Alan was in his movies mostly because Gordon had seen some things on a rescue before that was far worse than any film. It would be ok if it was Virgil as he would have pointed out every single flaw in the films gore… 

Half way through the film when they butchered the wild pig, Gordon had stopped eating. Infact he looked like he was going to be sick. The movie had way too much detail and focus on it to show it’s significant symbolism, that Gordon was pretty sure they stuck in just to get the R 18 rating.

Then the torture scenes with the younger boys started. 

By the time the character Simon was brutally murdered, Gordon was hiding under a sheet with his head buried into John’s side and despite John’s effort to stop the film, Gordon kept insisting he was ok to watch it till the end.

“Gordon, if you can't cope watching this there’s no way you're going to watch what happens next.”

“Why? I can handle it.”

“That’s why you're under the bedsheet.”

“I can still hear the movie.”

“Gordon I’m insisting for a good reason.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“As they kill Piggy and capture the twins, and force them to side with their savagery by forcing them to have sex with each other or they’ll rape them.” John felt it was ok to tell Gordon spoilers as he knew there was no way Gordon was going to sit through an entire twenty minutes of that.

“You’re not just saying that?”

“No Gordon. It’s suppose to show how savage they’ve become and the loss of the last shred of innocence.”

“That’s…. That’s AWFUL!”

“That’s the idea. Since 2040 there hasn’t been a film that doesn’t see that sort of a thing as a problem. I mean I’m all for freedom in media, but even… even I have to draw the line somewhere… and I kinda would like to draw it here.”

Gordon thought about it a few minutes. “Is that because you think of someone doing that to us if we ever got captured by savages?”

“The thought had not crossed my mind until now, but other things have…. Thank you for adding another to my list of brotherly worries.”

“That’s got to be a pretty big list huh?” Gordon poked his head out from under the sheet.

“You have no idea.” John sighed. “I just wish they wouldn’t use sex or sexual violence to get the message across. I think we get it at this point of the film that the shit has hit the fan. So can I turn it off now?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

John reached over and flicked the Holo player off. “Done.”

Gordon pulled the sheet off his head but left it over his shoulders. “So… not a big fan of sex huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I just.. Think there’s better ways to show the world of innocence falling apart. I mean, sex has to be good, otherwise neither of us would have been born.”

“Good point.”

John chuckled and shook his head.

“So how come you’ve never gotten a girlfriend?”

“Uh… kinda of a stupid question isn’t it? I spend most of my time in space.”

“Well sort of, What about that O’Bannon woman?”

“Ridley? The lady who’s married?”

“Is she?!”

“Well yeah. Besides….” John let that sentence die. He really didn’t want to tell Gordon that he first of all didn’t swing that way and secondly didn’t swing the other way very far either. He wasn’t sure why and just didn’t feel up to discussing it. With Gordon trying to pry open that can of worms though, he was going to have a tough time avoiding it.

“Besides what?”

“I dunno, Guess I’m not interested.”

“Huh.” Gordon frowned. To him that wasn’t a suitable answer. “Well, just so you know.. I’m giving up on Penelope.”

“Oh, why?”

“Because…. I guess, I guess I’m done feeling no better than dirt.”

“I’m sure you and her can sort it out.”

“I don’t. I honestly think we’re ‘Dunzo’.”

“Dunzo?”

“Yeah, like it’s over. Not like it ever had a chance to really get started.”

“Ah, I see.”

“I was thinking about what you said, about there being plenty of time to have another chance...maybe there’s time after all. I mean, I’m only 19. Life isn’t over because of one stupid relationship right?”

“That’s right. If people in their 80’s can find someone that late in life, then you have tons of time.”

“That goes for you too, right John?”

“I...uh.. I guess so.”

“I mean if it turns out you're gay I'm sure we'd all be pretty understanding, well I know I would be -”

“Ok Gordon, I can see where this is -”

“I mean things aren't as bad as they were in grandma's day in the early 2000’s-”

“Gordon, please just st-”

“It's not perfect sure, but you have the same rights as everyone else now and-”

John covered Gordon's mouth with his left hand.

“Just….just stop ok, Gordon? It's….more complicated than that alright?”

Gordon moved his hand. “How complicated we talking?”

“Extremely.” John sighed. He knew he had to ask what was going on. “Why Gordon, why are you suddenly caring about me and my relationships?”

“Well… the day you came down to have a chat with me, I'd been wondering how thoughtful you were when you said all that stuff. Seemed to me like you had something on your mind to warrant it.”

“Ok so you got me. I have been in that position before. Everyone does in their life, sometimes more than once.” John smiled softly. “But I don't intend to do much about it… at least not this time.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can't.” then it dawned. 

John slapped his forehead. “You've been talking to Grandma, haven't you?”

“Uh technically she sat me down so she could talk to me.” Gordon scratched the back of his head uneasily.

“Great.” John stretched out the word. Right now he would have left, leaving Gordon in the room and no more discussion, but mitigating circumstances nullified that option. “Ok, what'd she say?”

“Other than the fact you're borderline creepy?” Gordon joked. “Not much. She kinda implied you were gay though…”

“And?” John knew there was more and Gordon was avoiding it.

“Seriously, how the hell do you suddenly decide one day you're sexually attracted to a sibling and not one of the opposite sex? I mean did you wake up one day with morning wood and thought it was because you dreamed about one of your brothers? How does that even -”

John may have only one good arm and one good leg, but he still managed to grab Gordon in pin him beneath him on the bed.

“Keep your voice down!” he hissed. “Alan is in the room next door, it's bad enough you know - but there is NO WAY I ever want him to, UNDERSTAND?” John growled low and with venom in his words. “No, I didn't wake up one day and decide I had a damn sexual attraction for you ok? I care about all of you and the extra attraction wasn't something I expected to have.” 

Gordon watched carefully as John struggled to get off him to sit upright. He looked like something inside of him had died.

“It wasn't something that just happened, it's been growing all the time. I'm trying everything to change it but I can't shake them.”

“By the sounds of it you're barely controlling it.”

“Oh that, controlling it is easy. The fact that I know it's wrong, that you're my brother and that you're as straight as a post has made it slightly easier.” John gave an uneasy grin. “It's the attraction I'm losing the fight with.” He lay back with a dull thud and ran his good hand through his hair a few times. “If Grandma told you, then she has probably told Scott and Virgil, or will sooner or later. I am SO boned.”

There was nothing he could do now other than face the music when they eventually ganged up on him and pulled him aside. He knew the first thing would be Scott’s fists in his guts and Virgil bringing up ‘therapy’ and ‘metal hospital’. The irony was that he COULDN’T LEAVE even if he wanted to avoid that future conversation because they'd get suspicious and ask more questions.

Gordon was deep in thought. “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“You know… what’s it like to find out you're attracted to a sibling?”

“Gordon, I really don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“But I do, John. I don’t care if it’s weird, I want to know. Is it the same as any other crush or romantic feelings? Or is it pure lust when you just want a fast fuck with someone?”

“You know, there are times I wonder out of all the people in the world…. It HAD to be you.” John growled. “Because you are a short, loud mouthed idiot who doesn’t know when to quit being an annoying pain in the arse.” John then let out a huge sigh. “But you're also funny, charming, sweet and a bit of a doofus….and I like those things about you. Attraction isn’t always about sex, though if it was, you’ve got the body that could go a few rounds one after another like continuous marathon.” John sat up a little. “But we're not talking about things that are never going to happen right?”

“Who said ‘Never’?”

“What?” John gave Gordon a sideways glance that suggested someone was yanking his chain. “They’d kill me if I tried to do anything like that with you… heck I’m still gobsmacked you're still here talking to me as if I’m some kind of alien species that breeds with wild cows for a recreational hobby.”

“Would it make any difference if it was me who insisted?” Gordon asked.

“PFFT HA! Now I know you're definitely leading me on!”

“I want proof that you're genuine and not making this up just so you can avoid us your whole life.”

John grabbed Gordon’s hand with his good one and slid it under his PJ’s pants.

“That proof enough for you?”

“Holy shit John!”

“It's been there since I saw you asleep on the end of the bed. Hard to ignore it too, but hey - I’d rather have the company you’ve offered all evening as opposed to telling you to go away so I can fix it.” John purred. “I’m not a complete arsehole. I like spending time with you if you want to spend it with me back.” He removed Gordon’s hand, point proven.

“Shit, you’ve got the self control of a robot.” Gordon breathed.

John shrugged. “Occasionally I malfunction too, but no one is ever around to see that.”

“So.. what are you planning to do, to fix it I mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Pretty much...yep.” John emphasized the ‘P’ at the end of his sentence. “I’m not stupid enough to ask you to hop on or anything if that’s what you wanted to know.”

“No, you’re right.” Just then a wicked smile crossed Gordon’s face. “Who said I’d give you to option?”

He was quick, sitting over the top of John and giving him a kiss that was hot, sticky and tasted of chicken potato chips.

“Woah. That, that was awesome!” he breathed. 

“Gordon! Are you trying to get me kicked off the island?”

“Isn't this what you've been thinking of this whole time?”

“Yeah, but I didn't expect it! You're not doing this to fuck with me, just to tease and then say you are only seeing what it's like?” John was red in the face. He knew for a fact Gordon could play you like a puppet on a string and didn't want to be treated like something you throw aside when you were done, not when he knew this is something his own heart has wanted for too damn long. “If you do this with me, understand that this… this stays between us and is not something you're going to regret later or pretended never happened.”

Gordon felt John's eyes search his own for some sign that he understood what he was trying to tell him. Gordon was discovering deep within those ocean greens, that there was a possibility that he could end up drowning if he didn’t take some care.

“Gordon?” _Ah fuck! Nice going moron!_ John mentally cursed. “Hey, Gordo….” John pulled his head close. “I… I just don't want to hurt you...even if it's going to hurt me to do so. Ok Gordon? I… I want… I want you to be sure.”

John kissed Gordon softly, expecting him to pull away and have the entire evening just vanish, never to happen again. There was no way Gordon was going to want to be in his company again with what he now knows.

He looked into Gordon's fiery eyes ready to concede his loss. It wouldn't be the first time he's had to give something up.

 _Please don't change your mind_ , John prayed.

He closed his eyes, ready for the enviable.

Gordon made up his mind. He kissed him back.

Virgil walked past the bedroom and poked his head in. Gordon was asleep, cuddled into John who was partially on the way to the land of nod, lightly running his fingers through Gordon's hair. Virgil found himself smiling just at the sight. Clearly Gordon had fallen asleep after one too many holo movies.


	5. Spounge bath

“You awake?”

John yawned. “I am now.”

“About last night…”

John looked at Gordon through tired eyes. “Mmm?”

“I've never made out with anyone like that before.” Gordon admitted. 

“Sure, you're just saying that.”

“No I mean it! I've never made out with anyone before now!” Gordon confessed. “It… it was…” He reached up and kissed John full of the fire he started to get when he began to get confident enough that this is what he wanted. “Like that..” He licked his lips. The sensation was nice, but he couldn’t describe it even if he wanted to.

In the end, that’s all they did till he fell asleep…. They just kissed over and over. If Gordon knew John was as good as he was he’d have asked him to teach him when he was trying to get the courage to ask out Lady Penelope. He couldn’t imagine that going as badly as it had… but maybe it was a good thing? Maybe right now he had something far better? It was risky however, John had stressed that and how much it worried him...and yet John still wanted it regardless of the risk involved. Gordon knew he didn’t have as long as John did to think this entire scenario through and was highly naive about what could possibly happen if anyone found out.

He had been thinking about it as he slept, how much further it could go. His brother he knew would quite possibly wait forever for Gordon if needed be and he knew that. John was as calm as the sea at times and just as patient. Gordon could be calm too, but it really depended on the situation. On a rescue where it’s important and lives are at stake, then yeah he could just maintain his cool. But if anything was to crop up or go wrong, tempers did flair now and then and people - including himself - got burned. Sure, he was the easy going, laid back, happy-go-lucky and a bit of a slob but he also had a very hot headed attitude that cause serious whiplash. John on the other hand, could get annoyed easy, but no one had ever seen him upset or mad… at least at an extreme. But that was it, no one really saw it…. It didn’t mean it never happened.

Gordon sometimes joked that his brothers were like different things, Alan was a puppy, cute, innocent, playful and could be very demanding and needy - Virgil was like a mountain, unshakeable, steady and at times when it came to arguments, unmovable and could happily let you fall onto the jagged rocks below if you were careless - Scott was like ice and snow, delicate, dangerous, sometimes cold if you got in the firing line of his bad mood, but then Gordon didn’t always get on his good side either, he was sure Scott wasn’t as bad as that to everyone else - And then… there was John, the ocean, calm, predictable but for Gordon who liked swimming down at the beach and did alot of underwater rescues, it was beautiful, magical and dangerous. You never knew exactly what lurked under that surface.

John carefully lay his injured arm cast over Gordon’s side and pulled him close with the other so that he was pressed against his chest. It was far too early in the morning for nonsense, at least for him right now. All those early morning rises onboard the station were catching up with him now, maybe a good excuse to stay a sleeping log in bed for the whole time he was going to have to spend here. A rare occurrence and a welcome one. He almost forgot how different it was to wake up with the sunrise filtering in from the bedroom window and waking up with one of his siblings tucked under an arm because they crawled under the bed sheets as they couldn’t sleep for one reason or another. He had gotten used to waking up in the dark, illuminated only by stars, the glow of the sun and the beautiful colours of the planet rolling beneath his feet in a tiny, cramped little cabin thousands of miles in orbit. 

It was a hard sell, The greatest view in the universe or the warmest of welcoming cuddles.

Gordon could feel John’s good arm tense. He wanted to roll out from his brother’s grip and ask what was wrong when he heard a voice that made him freeze.

“Still protective as ever I see.”

“Morning Scott.”

“Next thing you know Alan will be in here and I’ll have to lecture them both about how they are not five year olds anymore.” Scott said, ignoring the greeting.

Gordon could feel John’s breathing in his chest getting shallower.

“It doesn’t hurt anyone Scott. It’s better than listening to you cry out in the middle of the night from bad dreams.”

“How’d you -”

“I talk to Virgil alot when he has nightmares. He gets them everytime he hears you screaming out dad’s name and a host of others.” John said quietly. “There’s alot of stuff I know that goes on here even if I spend all my time distanced from it.”

“Why were you under the house the other day?”

“It was an accident. I was climbing the rocks on the other side when I slipped and fell.”

“But why? You knew we’d have expected you to join us after you touched down for an actual meal. What’s the problem? Too good for us all or something? Virgil was right in calling you an arsehole. You don’t think about anyone else do you?”

Gordon could feel John intake a heavy breath and could hear his heart start to race.

“You all spoke to me like I was some kind of stranger, why would I want to spend a meal around a dinner table when all you did that day was be nasty? Especially you Scott. You talk to me as if I’m a mangy, smelly dog that’s wandering around the house. Disobedient too. Heel Johnny, Heel, don’t growl at the mailman, don’t bite the hand that feeds you and certainly don’t piss on the carpet.”

Gordon tried not to laugh. Having his head buried into John made it slightly easier to hide the unavoidable grin on his face.

“You're worse than Dad.” John continued. “You think the world revolves around you and your demand must be obeyed. Who cares if we worry our fucking heads off about you or we have a mental breakdown because none of that is allowed.”

Scott shifted his stance aggressively and there was a reshuffle as he decided against physical violence. Brotherly scuffles were not uncommon, some more vicious than others. Sometimes living on Tracy Island and only getting away to rescue people, some who could be rather ungrateful caused a buildup of frustration and anger and it was unleashed at the nearest unfortunate victim.

“You’re lucky Gordon is still asleep there. Otherwise I’d have broken your nose.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Just… Just stay out of my way while your stuck here and piss of the second you can if you're going to be a jerk. I don’t need more problems around the house.” and with that Scott stormed out, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

John sat up and dangled his legs off the bedside, his back to Gordon.

“Hey, does..does Scotty talk to you like that all the time?”

“No. He was being nice.” John let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his shoulder with his left arm. “Usually he just flat out punches me and walks away once he's done beating me into a smear against a wall. He needs help, but I can't even get a conversation going in that direction. I think Virgil has avoided it too by the looks of things...and that's got alarm bells ringing all over.”

“Maybe I could talk to him?”

“You will need an army.” John snorted. “No. I think… I think Scott needs a vacation. He's lashing out as he had no other way to deal with stress. Maybe I should suggest it to Kayo, after all her training camps seem to do wonders for Virgil's pent up emotions.”

John looked at Gordon with completely honest eyes. “Scott isn't a bad person. Since that accident that left him at the Mechanic’s mercy where he was tortured relentlessly he hasn't been the same. I worry he’ll hurt someone or at the very least get himself killed. I don't want either to happen… as I said, I care about all of you, even if it hurts to.”

“John,” Gordon was up on his knees and held John's shoulders. “He's already hurting someone if he's either hitting or threatening you.”

“Gordon, I don't count.”

Gordon pulled on his shoulders till he had his full attention and cupped his face. “Like fuck you don't.” Gordon snapped a little harshly. “I wouldn’t have sat by your bedside for two days and then spent all evening and last night with you if you didn't fucking matter to me. I wouldn’t have decided ‘fuck the fact we're brothers’ and made out with you if I didn't give a fucking shit after you flat out put my hand down your PJ's and made me touch your hard on if I didn't care how you felt about me and how serious you wanted me to be about it.” he couldn’t stop his cheeks going red to match his ears. “Don't you damn dare devalue yourself.”

He kissed him on the lips to seal his point and prevent John from arguing. His arms snaked around his shoulders inviting him to do the same around his waist.

“It's not very private here.” John said eventually. He didn't want Gordon to stop his little assault on his person, but after Scott had just barged in he had to think about other potential risks that could happen during the day. After Gordon heard that last conversation, he didn't want him to get hurt by Scott finding out what was happening between them…. John would tear Scott apart if he laid a finger on him.

Gordon had an idea. “Grab some clean clothes, but don't put them on yet. I will be back in a tick.” he hopped off the bed and darted out the room. John hadn't even got his closet open when Gordon got back.

“Gee your slow!”

“Gordon, I only just figured out how to stand up in a cast! I've never had to before.”

Gordon laughed and helped John grab a tshirt and shorts. Gordon grinned when he realised how much shorter and tighter looking they were potentially going to be. John didn’t wear shorts anymore and now the fact he had to was amusing to say the least.

Gordon slung John's good arm over his shoulders and lead his brother across the hall, passed his own bedroom to the big bathroom, the one place that did have a door that locked out of all the upstairs rooms, besides the toilet.

“So what are you planning to do?” John asked as Gordon helped him down on the tiled edge of the bathtub. 

“Well, you haven't had a shower for three days… or more since there's none on Thunderbird five. Was thinking I could help you with it?”

“Uh Gordon, I can't even get into the bath, let alone the shower with two plaster casts on. I'm pretty sure they are not supposed to get wet.”

Gordon checked that the bathroom door was locked and dumped both their clothes in a corner where he knew they were not going to get wet. “I know that, That's why I'm going to help you.” he picked up a puffy bath loafer and grinned like an idiot. “Sponge bath time!”

John shook his head and started to laugh softly. Gordon took this as a good sign, started filling the bathtub a little so he had water and then put his hands on John's PJ shirt. John rested his good hand over Gordon’s as he started to undo the first button.

“Need any help?”

Gordon kissed him. “Nope. You just let me take care of everything.” he smiled as gentle as possible. This short time he had spent with him made him remember that John was a gentle person and there was some rather fun things he could do to encourage some more passion out of that calm exterior. He also had to get the fear of being caught and that this wasn't ok out of both of their heads. This might be the way to achieve that.

He unbuttoned John's top and slid it off him, and was taken back how pale his skin was and was surprised there was so few freckles graced upon it. He could point to every single one and draw an invisible picture with his fingers.

“Lean back a little bit please.” Gordon purred, gently pushing against his shoulders.

As he did, Gordon cupped water in his hands and ran it through his hair, which after a few days was messy and unkempt - but Gordon was finding he was beginning to like it that way. He ran his wet fingers through an area where his hair naturally parted, and was impressed how the colour didn't go darker when drenched in water.

“Hey John?”

“Mmm?” John murmured. He was enjoying the attention.

“Could… could you tell me what…” he licked his lips nervously. Was he sure he wanted to hear it? Yes, yes he was sure. “Can you tell me what you'd like to do with me?”

“Do with you?”

“Yeah, like… what do you fantasize?” Gordon pressed on as he ran shampoo between his fingers and started to lather up the cheery red blonde hair. Even full of suds it was still like fire poking out all over the place.

John shivered. No one had really ever touched his hair since their mum died. The best way to describe how good it felt was like an orgasm for the brain.

“Mmm… well..” the feeling of Gordon's fingers was sending his imagination wild. “Firstly… I want to run my fingers along your collar, massaging your arms, kissing your skin, making your tan shine.”

Gordon felt his heart jump with how John's tone of voice changed from warm and brotherly, to dreamlike and sexy. He probably wasn’t even aware he was doing it either. Gordon knew sexual desire dripped off every word.

“I want….I'd nuzzle your neck, breath in the smell of your hair, kiss those smiling cheeky lips…” John could feel Gordon rinsing the shampoo out and shivered again as luke warm water dribbled down his back.

Gordon got a slight tingle of his own, watching his brother almost melt at his touch. He had no idea how bad John had it for him and to what extent, but he was enjoying every blessed minute of it. If John opened his eyes and caught him grinning like crazy, he wasn’t going to dare deny it. It was something no one else but him was allowed to see, and that his ridiculous smile wasn’t going to breath a word of this to anyone else.

He lathered up the fluffy loafer and started rubbing it all over John’s shoulders and down his back, he let out a childish chuckle as John made a weird little moan, as even though his body was in the bathroom with Gordon, clearly his mind was busy doing things to Gordon’s body… And Gordon found it tantalising.

“To run my fingers down you back, stroking your sides and seeing where your ticklish...and then kissing that light trail of fluffy blonde hair from your navel right down along to your thighs….. Running my hands along your legs and kissing around your hips.”

Gordon let out an excited little yelp when he realised that John was making parts of his body switched on in ways that his attempts to woo Penelope hadn’t. He found himself sliding his free hand down his own trousers and feeling how hard everything had suddenly become.

“I’d use my tongue to taste you, run the length of you up and down and to play with you. Then I’d love you to sit on top of me… and I… I Fuck…. Fuck Gordon… I can’t put the rest into words…”

“John….” Gordon swallowed hard. Clearly John reached the point of where the fantasy required no words but real physical touch. “John… can I wash lower?”

“Sure… knock yourself out.” he let out a sigh. “I’m sorry Gordon… I can’t really describe the next bit… I don’t want to fantasise something that could ruin the real thing…” he realised what he said. “Sorry Gordon I..”

Gordon kissed John on the lips with such need and want to have John’s hand all over him. John was taken by surprise, but reciprocated all of Gordon’s new attentions with his free hand and what few fingers his other one had to still use.

Gordon’s hand had worked their way into John’s PJ pants and was more than happy to tease John a little more with his wet soapy hands.

“Gordon…” John purred in between kisses. “Gords….”

Gordon pulled away and pulled off his own shorts and boxers, straddling John’s lap and went back to his lips…. And then he made his move.

“Oh ffuuu-” Gordon grabbed onto John around his neck, digging his fingernails into his back and shoulders.

“Damn Gordon!” John hissed. “I wasn’t-”

“You were so! And I’m not going to stop now either.” Gordon breathed out. “Shit John… Please… I know you will be gentle…..please prove it to me.”

John kissed Gordon softly, his good hand shifted lower down to where he could feel Gordon pressing against him, and was very careful with his touch. His other arm held him close, as that’s all he could do with it for the time being. Gordon groaned and breathed deeply with John’s hand stroking him slowly, lovingly… and when Gordon threw his head back John moved his own hips accordingly, keeping in control but also letting Gordon’s body dictate how and when he should do things. 

“John… uhhhh….Johnny….”

“Tell me… when it…. Its.. too much Gordon…” John whispered in his ear. “I didn’t think you were ready for this at all…. I know I think I was but I knew I wasn’t… if this...if.. It this it ...too fast…”

“John...finish me please?”

“Hold tight Gordon….ok?”

John felt his brother's head lean against him, bracing himself. John’s hand moved a bit more with purpose, Gordon’s body moved with it and they both finished together. John kept kissing and nuzzling Gordon, assuring him it was ok without words as he seemed to just flop limply like a stringless puppet against him, John fast enough to grab him with his good arm and hold him close to his body with them both in fear that Gordon would collapse on the tiled floor. 

He gave fluttering butterfly kisses, nudged and nuzzled him till some sort of response made him relax.

“John?”

“Yes Gordon?”

“Do… do you still love me after this?”

John buried his head into Gordon’s rusty blonde brown hair. “I’ll never stop loving you, Gordon. That’s a promise.” John gave him a bit of a squeeze. “Right now, there's no place I’d rather be. I meant everything I've ever said to you...right now this is more than I ever could have wanted. Thank you.”

It was true. Even with Gordon sitting on his lap cuddled into him, he couldn't think of much else. From here he got to take in details his fantasies couldn't reproduce… the smell and texture of Gordon's hair, which no matter how hard Gordon washed it always smelled of sea salt, hints of chlorine and a tinge of sweat. Gordon’s high and defined cheekbones making his features quite square but still delicate and fragile… the way his tan covered most of his skin evenly but suddenly stopped at the tops of his thighs and started again just under his navel, and how his muscles retracted when he ran his fingers lightly down his back under his shirt. It wouldn’t be long before John would want to be in this position again with Gordon in his arms, so close that he could be smothered by him.

“John?”

“Yeah?”

“I.. I can feel you're hard again…”

“Sorry Gordon.”

Gordon slipped his arms out of his embrace and gave John a devious grin. “I like it.” he chuckled slightly. “Can I?”

Gordon started kissing John again, this time he put his whole body into it, taking complete control and leaving John to just hold him in place.

“Uhhh… Gordon....” John mumbled softly in one of his ears before nuzzling his neck and nipping slowly at Gordon’s collar bone.

“Nuuhhh.. John…” Gordon panted as he moved his weight on John’s lap, occasionally letting out a little noise when John’s body shifted with his, making the sensation more intense. This time it didn’t hurt so much, maybe because John was being more gentle or maybe Gordon had gotten used to the feeling of his brother being there, closer than he had ever let anyone before. Gordon reached for the loafer and ran it over John’s chest, trailing some of his fingers through the suds, John then returning the favour of almost bucking him off his lap, indicating to Gordon he had found a really sensitive area to run his little fingers over and over again, getting slightly thrown back by how strong John’s body was able to push him.

Gordon kept teasing, enjoying himself but at the same time aware that John was eventually going to have to give him one really hard one that was not just going to hurt more than a little, but was going to make sure he couldn’t walk properly for an hour or so later.

It would be worth it… just so he could still be close to John, so he could feel the warmth of his breath and the lightness of his kisses, the delicate press of his fingers into his back and the gentle rhythm and hard forces of his hips.

If it was possible to make this one moment last forever, Gordon would have tried anything just to keep John from burning out. There wasn’t any possible way for John to hold it anymore though, he held onto Gordon tightly as the surge came, burying his head into his lithe shoulders as Gordon arched back and let out an excited little yelp from how much John lost control.

He gripped John tightly so both of them stayed upright, Gordon from how much his legs were turning to jelly and John from the expenditure of so much pent up sexual energy.

This time it was Gordon trying to get a response out of an exhausted lover, running his hands through John’s wet hair, massaging his shoulders and kissing the back of his neck that was now exposed to his lips. John was a bit faster than Gordon to respond in kind, nuzzling him back until they both locked lips again.

“Gordon… I love you.”

“Ditto.”

This made John laugh a little. He was too exhausted to have too much enthusiasm behind it. “Well I think we should finished up here eventually. We may have tied up the bathroom for longer than an hour.”

Gordon lazily checked his watch. “Make that about three.”

“Oh gawd.” John buried his head into Gordon again.

“Heh it’s ok. I’d rather be in here with you.”

John smiled. “Me too.”


	6. Potential Hazard

The afternoon was hot so Gordon was playing with Alan in the pool. John was sitting on a deck chair, reading one of Gordon’s favorite books as a kid, a big chunky hardback of ‘Life Aquatic and other under sea tales.’ Between Gordon’s and Alan’s favorite books, John was hard pressed to find a single story amongst them he didn’t enjoy reading to them when they were little, making some of them his favorites too.

The sun was nice, it had been awhile since he sat in it. Too long possibly, since he was so pale looking Alan joked about him being outside, calling him a ‘Ghostly shade of snow.’ John was sitting in shorts and t-shirt not by choice however, and was starting to wish he was able to cover up more. Sunscreen was sticky and greasy, not the most pleasant thing to be covered in after the sponge bath Gordon gave him this morning.

Alan threw a beach ball at Gordon’s head, which bounced off and landed at the far end of the pool, forcing Gordon to swim to retrieve it. As he looked up he caught a glimpse of Scott standing over John. It was quick too. Scott had grabbed the book and had hit him hard across the face…. And Alan had seen it too, Gordon could tell by the look his little brother had.

Scott stormed off, leaving John leaning forward in pain.

“Wholy shit!” Gordon swore, ignoring the fact he was in the company of Alan. usually swearing like that infront of the youngest meant reprimand, but that could kiss his arse as far as he was concerned.

Alan grabbed him as he was getting out of the pool. “Wait, Scott’s still watching.”

Gordon looked over to where he was pointing and sure enough Scott was standing at the glass windows with his arms folded, waiting to see if he would get any reaction for what he had done.

“What the fuck? Why the hell did he do that for? Just to see if anyone would come running? What kind of messed up shit is this?”

“He’s does it to Virgil too, and he used to to me.” Alan tugged Gordon’s board shorts. “And if John ever found out about Virgil getting hit too, John would try and tear Scott a new one…. And it would only go one way.”

“But why?”

“I don’t know, he just started to one day.” Alan looked like he was trying to avoid the conversation now. “But there’s something going on between him and Virgil that may have started the whole thing.” Alan hesitated. “Now he just lashes out every time someone disagrees with him.”

Gordon thought for a moment. “I’m guessing he stopped when John stood up for you huh?”

“How’d you guess?”

“Because I got a feeling the reason I’ve yet to face any of it yet is because of Virgil…. I’m sure of it. He gets protective too. Between him and John you have dad’s worst nightmare remember?” Gordon watched as Scott left the window and out of sight. “And they do anything to make sure we’re safe, you know that.” with Scott gone, Gordon scrambled out of the pool and ran over the hot concrete to John who was now wiping blood onto his t-shirt.

Gordon grabbed his head and looked at it critically. “Fuck, What was that for?”

“This morning. I insulted him remember?”

“But that…. That was HOURS ago!”

“Doesn’t stop him.” John breathed out.

“Why don’t you hit him back?”

“What would be the point Gordon? That’s what got me into this mess in the first place.”

Alan had come over to join them. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine. Scott’s not going to strike twice in one day.”

“I’ll go get and ice pack, that looks like it’s going to swell.” Alan volunteered and was off, heading towards the now empty kitchen.

When they were alone, Gordon pulled John into a kiss. He didn’t care if Alan was to suddenly walk back outside, he needed to assure himself that John was alright. He still tasted of Vanilla, but there was blood too from his cut lips.

“Before you say anything or tell me off, I stopped caring about what other people might think the moment I let you inside of me. I don’t care if anyone sees or knows about it.”

He was surprised John kissed him back. Gordon just fell into it, knowing that his brother no longer cared either. John pretty much confessed how much he was in love with Gordon earlier, there was nothing left for him to loose, other than Gordon himself.

“Just not around Grandma, I don’t think she could handle it.”

“Agreed.”


	7. Precious

It had been another night of movies, at least these ones were not as bad as the first one, Gordon however started to doze off in the middle of ‘Brother where art thou?’ and was asleep when ‘The Life of Brian’ had started.

John was running his fingers through his hair, which was now soft and unspiked after Gordon had tried desperately to remove as much chlorine out as possible after dinner.

That could have gone better.

Scott sat there like a grumpy lion on the main table and everyone had shifted a few seats away just to make sure they didn’t set him off. It was like watching a time bomb. Only Virgil was game enough to sit opposite and even then he chose to eat in silence.

Gordon had sat with John on the far table by the window and while they didn’t talk either, John felt like it was the best conversation he had ever had. Gordon was still radiating a happy-go-lucky vibe and thank goodness for that as he was oblivious to the stares the others were giving them every few minutes, wondering why Gordon had chose to sit there. It was as if some unspoken rule had been broken.

The weirdest feelings were coming from their grandmother’s direction, but after one quick glance, he knew that she was going to leave sleeping demons lie. She had told Gordon his secret afterall, so she was probably happy in the knowledge that while things between them we fine again, Gordon was going to be careful around him.

How little did she really know.

“Sleep little one, don’t you cry, the whale’s gonna sing you a lullaby.” John found himself whispering as he ran his fingers through Gordon’s rusty blonde locks. Man… it’s been a long time. John still couldn’t help think of Gordon as a little brother he’s just corrupted. Sure, Gordon wasn’t little, he was was only three years younger but still.. There was little parts of John that knew that this was wrong and he couldn’t shake them.

But then… pictureing Gordon doing all those rescues, how many of them were close calls and the ones where he showed great maturity beyond his years...Listening to his voice panting on the other end of a call relieved it was all over and he could go back to being a lazy doofus back at home.

The games of Twister and Jungle speed, games where you were so physically close you could smell the sweat off each other’s brow, get a real good look at each other’s flexibility and strength… John had to stop playing those a long time ago because he couldn’t help himself trying to rig the game so he could just admire his younger brother and how amazing he had become. That was the start of trying to distance himself, hoping those feelings would go away. But he was helping Gordon every morning with swimming training, going for runs along the beach…. Stuff he really missed when he started taking extra work for him to do up on Thunderbird Five so that he didn’t have to come down and torture himself with being head over heels for his sibling.

Today, everything had been turned on it’s head. Gordon had willingly gave himself to him. John was so happy to know his silly desires and emotions were suddenly reciprocated, but yet there was still a storm in the back of his mind that things were not going to be easy. For a start all those worries at the back of his brain were not going to be washed away after just one moment of shared intimacy, infact it was the opposite. They were more heightened, worried that something would come along and destroy it.

He held onto Gordon a bit tighter when that thought passed. No way was anyone going to take Gordon away. Sure everything was fucked up about it, but they’d have to kill him if they thought he was going to just walk away from the one thing that had suddenly sparked a reason for pushing on into the darkness that has been his life the past few years. Right now the flame was small, and there was no way he was going to let anyone snuff it out.

“..And if that whale will not sing, The squid’s going to perform for you a bubble jig.. And if that Jig isn’t great, the turtles going to bake you a birthday cake.”

John kept making up little verses, the entire point of the song. Something he could sing for hours until Gordon had gone to sleep when he was small. Right now, they were helping him to get some rest.


	8. Better Than Fiction

Gordon dreamed. He dreamed of creatures of the deep, swimming all around him, wanting to play. He dreamed he was laying on the surface of the water, floating in an open sea, staring at the sky that had stars streaked through the darkness as far as the eye could see.

They were beautiful, they were glittery and glowing.

Lazily he looked for patterns, wondering what they could really be called when he could hear the sound of water dripping on the still surface of the water. He sat up on the water’s surface and watched in awe as he could see someone painting the night sky, with a bucket in one hand and a large brush in the other. He found himself walking across the sea to reach them, to ask them what they were doing and if those stars were as magical as the animals of the sea.

He tapped their shoulder, a silvery glowing white that reflected the stars and took a step back when the figure turned and smiled.

He was beautiful.

Gordon’s heart was pounding in his ears as those hands reached out for him, touched his naked skin and left butterfly kisses over every inch of his body. There was so much love and purpose in every movement Gordon wasn't aware that it was making him call out in his sleep.

“Don’t let go of me, John… Please don’t stop.”

 

It was two in the morning when John heard Gordon muttering beside him as he shifted around uncomfortably.

“Please don’t stop...uh… I… I want you to hold me and touch me forever….nnnhhh...John… Please….”

John started to laugh quietly. Gordon would never have to tell him his feelings at this rate…. John already knew. He wrapped both arms around Gordon and pulled him close, the warmth of his body only adding fuel to the dreams and the words that were being mumbled uncontrollably out of his mouth.

“Uhhh Johnny….please, please don’t stop. Let me smell your hair and feel your lips on mine….”

John nuzzled him and gave him a real kiss on those lips that tasted of mint toothpaste.

Gordon began to squirm a great deal, John loosened his grip so not to hurt him. Afterall it wasn’t a good idea to wake someone from an active dream state, they had to do it themselves.

“I love you…. Please please don’t leave me here all alone.”

John held him close again, this time Gordon seemed to stop wriggling around as if he knew he was now safe and sound.

He kissed him on the forehead and nuzzled his hair again. The smell of strawberry shampoo was intoxicating. Damn did Gordon buy some girly things to use in the shower, however it made sense since he spent alot of his time inside Thunderbird Four without access to a shower… or a toilet for that matter. The insides of that little submarine probably needed to be aired out after every mission just to keep it from smelling like ‘ode de Gordon’ especially since it had carried quite a few passengers, coming pretty close to Thunderbird Three which was in the running to beat Thunderbird Two for the Tracy Island people mover.

Admittedly, Thunderbird Five wasn’t that much better… at least it had a functioning toilet, but it did need the addition of Vanilla and cinnamon to get rid of the ‘lived in’ smell. John was so used to those two smells - everything he bought, from shower gels to shaving cream smelled like one or the other.

Nuzzling was a habit too. When they were little, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, all went through a phase where they wanted cuddles, but hated kisses off anyone. It was simple and an effective display of affection, one John was glad Gordon still found most welcome.

Gordon started to stir, this time not from a dream, but because he was starting the feel things lower down on his person that were forcing him to wake up. John kissed him softly till Gordon started to kiss back.

“John?”

“Yes?”

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop dreaming about you.”

“I know.”

“How?”

“You still talk in your sleep.”

Gordon went red. “Oh hell.”

John chuckled and kissed his blushing cheeks. “I think it’s adorable.” he brushed against his forehead, keeping their faces close. “That sort of affect on you huh?”

“Yeah.” Gordon licked his lips. “John?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve never… I've never wanted someone so badly before… Not even Penny… I mean, I never even dreamed of kissing her… and yet, these two nights… it’s all I can think about with you.”

John smiled one of those gentle smiles that made Gordon melt in ways he had never felt before. “Care to tell me? I’d love to listen.”

Gordon breathed deeply. “I dream about your hands running wild over me, but like…” He paused, licking his lips again, this time not from nervousness, but of how much he really wanted John's hands all over him, stroking every inch. “Like ticklish light trails, tracing my body.”

“Like this?” John’s left hand moves gently underneath Gordon's t-shirt and he lightly ran his fingers slowly and lazily down his sides and across the chest towards the navel and back again, in swirls and circles and the occasional zig-zag line.

Gordon drew a sharp breath and shivered. “John…”

“Keep talking Gordon. I’m listening.”

Gordon shut his eyes and growled. He was enjoying this too much. He couldn’t hide the ridiculous smile off his face. This was better than his dream.

“I.. ahhh.. I dreamed… your lips on my skin, exploring me, like I was something you had never seen before, tasted before….smelled before.”

John chuckled. “You got that half right.” He said softly as he rolled up Gordon’s t-shirt and started to use his mouth as well as his hands to explore every small little inch. Gordon writhed and wriggled beneath him.

“Ahhhh...uhhh nuhh…” Gordon couldn’t stop himself. John was turning him into a puddle of human jelly to his attentions. “Oh hell, I can’t handle this for real! Uhhh….ahhhh!” he grabbed John by shoulder and also roughly by the hair. “What… what are you doing to me?” He struggled to breathe out.

“Don’t you like?”

Gordon swallowed while panting. “Fuck… uhhh… ahhh uh...ohhhh….”

“Looks like you do to me.” John’s voice was like satin sliding over Gordon’s already heightened and sensitive libido.

“D-D-Don’t stop!” Gordon stuttered. “Uhhh….. Nnnuuhh…”

He knew he was getting louder. He didn’t care. So what if John’s bedroom was right next door to Alan’s? If Alan got suspicious he could always pass it off as a prank later on. Who’d believe Alan anyway?

“John?” 

“Mmmm?”

“In the dream… I uhhh… I woke up just before….just..”

John knew what he was trying to say and sighed. Gordon’s sexual fantasies were as bad as his…. They stopped around the important parts.

“How about I finish the dream off for you?”

“Huh? Oh you don’t have to I mean… I ahhhh ohh fuuuck…” Gordon’s fingers flexed on the bed sheets and his back arched high. His body couldn’t take much more of this sensitivity.

John slid Gordon’s boxers off with ease and was impressed Gordon hadn’t already made a mess of himself. He wasn’t going to be able to hold for long though. John had to be prepared for that. He kissed around his hips and drew little circles with his finger nails till Gordon’s legs moved wide enough for him to sit between them. Why tell his body what to do when Gordon was more than willing to have it tell John exactly what it wanted?

Slowly John licked the very tip, the sensation was enough to cause Gordon to moan loudly, grab a pillow and hug it tight, burying his hot and flustered face in it.

John watched carefully, he didn’t want to do anything that would hurt him after all. It also gave him a moment to drink in the view. 

Gordon, even though he was short, was well built for his size. Skinny sure, but not without muscle defining every single inch of his tanned skin. His body wasn't shaven or waxed either, he was that blonde - red, the hairs were light against the tan you could only see them on certain angles when the light graced them. Once past his belly button, the featherly light snail trail started to go darker as it went past his clear and defined tan line and into his pelvis. There was nothing on the whole planet that looked as sexy as Gordon did, laying there, waiting for him to send him to heaven and back…. And innocent too.

Cuddling the pillow reminded him that Gordon was only nineteen and didn’t have much outside world experience, Gordon being the only one of them so far to opt out of going to university. Heck John didn’t either and he spent a good six years wasted in them.

He kissed him again and smiled when he heard Gordon whine, but this time didn’t stop - using his tongue to stroke down one side and to lick slowly up the other. He used it to then circle the tip and then slide Gordon’s erection between his lips, sliding it along his tongue till it was almost in all the way.

Gordon was at his mercy, he could feel John’s tongue and lips working their magic and started to pant heavier, gasping for breath between squeaks and moans he didn’t even know he was physically capable of.

He was hot, flustered and fidgety...his body couldn't take any more.

He bucked his hips, arching his back and his legs as much as John’s weight on them would allow. It was sudden, but the sweet relief of release flooded his system and it felt so damn good!

He had his head in the pillow again, breathing in John’s bed time sleep smell, one that brought him comfort and sanity when he needed it most. His mouth was dry and sore from all the noise he made, and now he was highly embarrassed, afraid everyone one down the hall must of heard him when the orgasm came.

“Are you alright, Gordon?”

“You… You're a bastard!” Gordon laughed, out of breath.

“Careful now, we share the same parents.” John’s smile remained, Gordon aware that he was filing his body that he just explored into his memory for those lonely nights in space to come.

“You're still a bastard… but… John… I'm your bitch….you can do anything to me you want.”

“Like make you beg?”

“I'll scream your name if that's what it takes for me to be yours.”

John laughed. “That won't be necessary. I’ll be crying yours out at the top of my lungs first.”

“Really?” Gordon was surprised.

“Really.” John kissed his lips, lingering there longer than he had before. “You're my all dreams come true right now…. I’d die if you were to be taken from me.”

“Wow.. that's.., that's extreme isn't it?”

“Maybe. But I'd do anything to protect you.”

“You're really….really sweet, Johnny.” Gordon smiled, feeling really special.

“Gordon, Can you do me one favour?”

“Anything for you.”

“Stop calling my Johnny. Dad used to do that to make me feel guilty about things he didn’t approve of.”

“Awww…” Gordon teased. “But I like giving you a pet name that only I'm allowed to call you. That kinda kills it though...if dad used it.” Gordon admitted. Nicknames were something that made Gordon’s playful affections more personalised. If he knew that about that particular one he'd have thought of something else. The problem was, John didn't fit well with the pet names you would normally call a lover….at least the nicer ones, and even though he was a devil in the bedroom, calling him that wasn't really flattering or romantic.

“well, if you insist on calling me something….how about Jonathan? That is my real name after all.”

“Really?”

“That's what's written on the birth certificate. No one ever calls me that though… it's too long in an emergency.” he seemed to find a touch of amusement in that fact.

Gordon tried it out for himself. “Sure thing, Jonathan.” he said letting John's name roll off his tongue. It didn't have the same cheekiness that calling him ‘Johnny’ had or the blunt directness of just ‘John’... but there was something very sexual from using it that made him sound more like a secret lover than his actual brother.

“Oh gods...that sounds dirty.”

John laughed. “does it really Gordon?”

“Indeed, Jonathan.” he grinned showing all the naughty and devious thoughts on his face. “The things you do to me….” he pulled John into another kiss, refusing to stop to breathe. He knotted his fingers in his hair and around his waist, his body begging for him to go further than just oral sex.

He could feel John shiver the moment he uttered his name, something that Gordon found really pleasing. Granted, he could only realistically call him that when they were alone, but the idea that it was his alone to use filled him with all levels of excitement. He rolled himself on top of John, removing his shorts and underwear...to take in the sight of John's body and how much he was thinking about him.

“no wonder you made me feel full before...your damn huge!”

“I'm taller than you Gordon. What did you expect it to be? Small?”

“I didn’t realise when I was washing you that you were circumcised either… does that make a difference?” 

“If it did do you think I'd know?” John chuckled at Gordon's question. “I haven't had sex before until you, right now. I can't even remember why I was in the hospital for when it was done. Wasn't really a choice I'd willingly make.” he kissed Gordon tenderly. “If it makes any difference though, it's a hell of alot cleaner.”

“So… is it still sensitive? I mean, it's rubbing that part against your underwear all the time.” he absently ran his fingers along its length. John growled as he shuddered.

“I take that as a yes?”

“What do you think, you tease?” John's lips found their way to Gordon's neck as he gently pulled him back down within reach. He wasn't about to let go of him, not while he was going to taunt him with the promise of love making.

Gordon was all devious smiles, but he knew he couldn't lead John on forever. It was something you just don't do, not after John made sweet music out of his body.

It would be a sin to leave him waiting.

Gordon shifted out of his grip after giving him a passionate kiss, moved between his legs and licked up and down John's erection so it was slippery and wet before he lowered himself, letting it have access to his own body.

John was quick to grab Gordon's sides as he bent forward so violently fast from how hard he was inside of him. “Easy Gordon. Don't do this if it's going to hurt you. I don't want that at all.” he whispered in his ear. “I love you too much to do that.”

Gordon laughed uneasily. “It's ok. It's a tight fit…” he nuzzled and kissed him to assure him he was fine. “As long as it's only you hurting me in a way I enjoy, I will keep coming back for more.. always more from you, my wonderful loving Jonathan.”

“Hell Gordon… the way you say my name…”

“Make me yours, Jonathan.” Gordon teased, knowing he was onto a really powerful thing over John, calling to him to have sex in the naughtiest way imaginable. “Take me to the moon and back.”

“I can do more than that.” John kissed him and began to stroke his body lovingly. “I'd name a whole galaxy after you.” 

“Is that a promise?”

“If I find one no one has taken, yeah I mean it.”

Gordon whispered as sexy as he could, which was surprisingly very easy in the presence of John and even easier with him deep inside. “Fuck me Jonathan. Do it all morning long.”

“Are you sure you want me to do it for that long?”

“Yes…. yes I am.” Gordon purred. “Id ask you to do it all day to me if it was physically possible.”

“Now you’re just being a fucking tease.” John growled. “But I fucking love it.”

John moved his hips slowly and with care, the thrust of his body forcing Gordon to move up and down, arching his back and stretching out his arms in order to keep himself on top of him.

“Uhhh ahhhhahhh uhhh...John…..” Gordon couldn’t help himself by voicing what his body was feeling out loud.

John hissed between his teeth. “Nuuuh… Gordon… far out…. you’re … you're trying to squeeze me… nhhhhhuuuuhh..” he breathed out between Gordon’s raiding kisses. “I won’t uhhhh… last long if you….aaahhhh...uhhhhh.!” he bucked, there was no way he could have fought it. He held onto Gordon’s waist as tight as he dared with is good hand that the cast just simply rested against the other side. “If I blow it, then I can try again later…. It’s not like I’m going to let you go anywhere yet…. “ John arched and pushed upwards, making Gordon fall forward against him and scrabble himself to sit upright to keep his squeeze on him.

“Nuh uh…. Uuuuhhhhh…” Gordon held his sexy grin, despite the pleasure overload he was facing. “You’re… you’re mine…” he leaned forward again as another jolt from John made him cry out loud, this time everyone in the house probably heard it and was wide awake now.  
“Hey John!? What on earth is going on in there?” Alan’s voice shouted sluggishly as he banged on the wall. “What the hell are you doing in there with Gordon?”

Gordon flopped like a ragdoll against John and started laughing. “Whoops.” He panted.

John took a deep breath to remain calm before responding, which took a great amount of effort since Gordon was still straddled on his lap with his erection still deep inside. Even with this interruption, there was no way John was going to make Gordon get off him until he was finished.

“We’re just watching a movie Alan, go back to sleep.”

“Yeah, it had the most un realistic sex scene in it.” Gordon piped up. “We were making fun of it and got a little carried away.”

Oh so that’s how Gordon is going to play this? John had an evil smile cross his face. Two can play at this game. John gave no warning and arched up getting a really loud and surprised moan from Gordon.

“Holy shit John! Uhhh! Fuck!” he exclaimed.

“What’s a matter Gordon, “ John laid on the sexyness loud and thick. “Thought you liked it strong and hard.” he gave Gordon a coy look full of smugness.

Gordon didn’t need any encouragement, but he was all for it if John was going to play silly buggers. In one way, this had made the situation far more naughty than he could have imagined.

“You know I like it when you mistreat me and pound me hard against the wall.” he smiled back, leaning forward so his hands were pressed against the wall.

“Ohh Gordon, uhhh! Ahhh uhhhh!” John started to make moaning noises all the while thrusting into Gordon and watching him from the best view in the world. Gordon’s body moved with his, his head rocking back with each one and arching every time a wave of ecstasy overcame every part of his being.

“Johnnnnn uhhhh ohhh gawd… fffff...uhhh!” Gordon was pretty much a slave to everything John was doing to him right now but there was alot of playful and wild joy about teasing Alan with it too.

“Guys please stop you’re grossing me out! Sheesh the way you guys are going on, you sound like you really ARE having sex in there!”

“Maybe we are Alan… How’d you ever know?” Gordon teased.

“Uhhh I can’t anymore… nuuuhhhh!” John clung to Gordon and threw his head back on the pillows as a hot wave from his orgasm washed through him and into Gordon’s body almost throwing him clean off his lap.

“Woah! Uhhh oh gawd John!” Gordon gasped, realising that maybe this had pushed John to his limit. “Ahhh! Oh fuck!”

“You two are real sickos do you know that!? I’m trying to get to sleep!” Alan shouted. “Just knock it off already.!”

“Ok you win, we’ll stop.” John replied. “Now go to sleep Alan ok?” he was panting with his eyes closed, all hot and sweaty after that final rush.

Gordon lay down beside him, tucking his body into him and burying his head in the crook of John's neck. “Are you alright John? That… that was…. Wow..”

“My chest feels like it’s about to burst.” John shuddered.

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing that erupted this morning.” Gordon teased.

“Please… no more Gordon… I don’t think I could….”

“It’s alright.” Gordon kissed John and nuzzled him affectionately. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk at all after that.”

“Good.”

Gordon started to laugh and cuddle into John, his big brother and lover, whom he never wanted to let go.


	9. Work

John was busy the next day at their father's desk in the living room, catching up on reports and other things he had been unable to do whilst on the surface. Some days there was a rush of calls, others it could be dead silence. If anything it was nice, just this once to be home and not have a single emergency crop up.

The fingers on his left hand were quick, moving holo screens around like they were part of some weird dance. Gordon watched with interest before leaning himself over and draping his body over John’s shoulders.

“Morning sunshine.” John’s voice purred, his eyes remaining on the job. Unlike his brothers, work never stopped coming for the monitor of Thunderbird Five. There was always things to do… It never ended. He was aware that they had all heard him take emergency calls while sitting at that desk, some of which they found disturbing to hear.

It was a reminder that his job was more than just paper work and hacking computers from a cushy position in orbit. Sure, he didn’t have the physical experience they had - but it was outweighed by his ability to counsel and console those who were panicking and freaking out on the other end of the line. They all knew that none of them would be able to last long in that position. If they knew about the other stuff he heard from them though….

“How come you got up?” Gordon asked. He didn’t move from his position, not remotely caring if anyone else saw him clinging to John like this. They wouldn’t have made many assumptions about it anyway, Gordon had a habit of clinging to John or Virgil when he was unwell or needed comfort, and did it to Alan when he was being playful and trying to shit stir the kid.

“Work.”

“But you always work.”

“Sadly. It doesn’t magically go away because my arm and leg is in casts. I guess that’s where you are all lucky but I wouldn’t say that after knowing how long it takes you to recover from a rescue that’s gone horribly wrong.” John’s eyes looked rather sad, an emotion that was well hidden unless you were used to seeing it… and Gordon had on more than one occasion being the more receptive to emotions than the rest of his siblings. John broke down more frequently than the others ever saw, it was so well contained however that he was always mistaken for being an emotionless treestump of a human being. The thing was you needed to be able to have some sort of heart of glass to deal with those calls and the radio fights as well as the accidents that happened. You needed to have emotions, be strong enough not to break and learn to shatter only when you were alone.

Gordon was also learning there was far more to it too. Having John tell him how much he loved him in every intimate detail was showing that he was a highly emotional person behind that wall of glass trying to find a crack to get out.

He was loving every moment of this unseen side to him that Gordon was amazed that he never bothered to find out what lurked under the cool exterior sooner than now.

“Gordon, Promise me you’ll be more careful on rescues.”

Gordon could hear the pleading tone to those words, something no one else would have noticed. He nuzzled his face into the fiery red locks of hair and breathed in the sweet smells of Vanilla. “I’ll try my best, Jonathan.”

“That’s all I ever ask.” he reached up and rubbed Gordon’s arms that were wrapped tight around his shoulders.

“Always busy huh?”

Gordon looked up and loosened his grip, at least enough to make it look as if he was just hugging John for doing him some sort of favour. He wasn’t going to let him go for all the money in the world.

“Yeah, Sorry Virgil. I will come and help with Thunderbird Two’s system check as soon as I’m done. Brains is still working on One?”

“Yeah, Scott fried the motor of it really bad on that last rescue.” Virgil frowned. “Everything alright Gordon? You look upset.”

“Yeah, Penny and I are no longer.” Gordon said standing up. “I just needed a reassuring hug.”

“So you chose John over me huh? Do I smell or something?”

“Nah, you're bear hugs tend to crush me.”

Gordon caught the little flicker of John registering reality in those hazel green eyes. It was true, he was no longer with Penelope…. But he couldn’t openly tell Virgil he was with John now as his lover.

He gave Virgil a hug anyway, his brother lifting him off the floor as he did so. John tilted his head and smiled softly, remembering that to everyone else he and Gordon were no more than brothers and he had to curb any feelings of jealousy that would crop up when this other siblings displayed affection towards Gordon since they were such a physically and emotionally close family from time to time.

That was going to be hard. John wanted to keep Gordon all to himself.

“Right, I think I can come do a system check on Two now.” John stood up and hobbled around the desk. Virgil slung his big arm around John's waist to help his taller sibling make the trip down to the big Thunderbirds hangar.

“Hang on, let me help!” Gordon grabbed him around the otherside.

“Ok hold it!” John seemed to panic. “Only need one of you, but I'd prefer crutches if it's all the same.” he was well aware if both of them carried him down there they were going to hurt themselves. Being tall and skinny didn't mean he was light to move around.

“That's easy sorted.” Virgil grunted and lifted John completely off the floor into his arms. “Gordon can bring you back up.”


	10. Close Encounters

John limped across the floor of Thunderbird Four’s pod bay and rested against the little yellow submarine. 

System checks for Thunderbird Two required him to not only sit in the cockpit while Virgil rewired things while he coded new programming into the console, but to wander into every pod bay and make sure everything was operational. He told Virgil he was fine to do it and now he was struggling to maintain his balance. This was the last one to check over and it was simple, just had to make sure the pods ability to add modifications to Thunderbird Four was all good and he was done.

“There you are, I've been looking for you.” John looked towards the voice and was struck alongside the head, throwing him completely off balance and onto the pod bay steel floor.

“Do you think I'm going to be kind because you're recovering? Fat chance. Until you tell me what I want to hear I will keep this up. You have nowhere to hide and you can't shield yourself behind the youngest ones forever.”

John didn't bother to look up. Scott wasn't going to be reasoned with.

“Isn't Virgil enough for you? Or is he the dominant one in the bedroom? I stopped you from trying to get Alan involved and I'd be damned if I become one if your ‘toys’. Does Virgil know that you're trying to solicit from the rest of us by force? I'm pretty sure it'd devastate him if he knew.”

“Maybe I should take what I want from Gordon instead. He seems pretty attached to you of late. I'm sure I can help turn him our way.”

“You touch him and I will fucking rip your arms off.”

“Like to see you try.” 

“You've clearly forgotten what I did to you when I came to Alan's rescue huh? The broken cricket bat ring any bells?”

“I'll make sure it won't happen again, I assure you John. You will be mine one way or another.” he kneed him in the chest and walked away, leaving John heaving and coughing up specks of blood.

Scott was getting desperate...and it was worrisome. Scott had been aware of John's messed up sexuality for as long as he own and even though there were times they had come close -too close- to each other on that level John had always been the one to stop it. It had been going on since they were in their early teens, Scott wanting to go further than just brothers.

But John didn't love him that way.

Then Virgil started getting to the stage he needed to explore and he openly gave Scott all the love he had in the world….but clearly for Scott it wasn't enough. He still lusted after John, the one person who had discovered himself at the same time.

Only over the past year had John had any feelings like that towards one of his brothers and at first the discovery made him sick in his stomach….and terrified he was becoming Scott. 

After talking with Gordon about it though and with how mutual it became… John had something with Gordon that Scott would never have, especially the way he was going. It wouldn't be long before Virgil found out about Scott the way he was going and in one way his heart ached knowing what that might do to him.

But John wasn’t supposed to know about their relationship… just as they didn't know about his. It made being able to be there for Virgil if the shit hit the fan so much harder.

John knew that he was going to have to explain all of this to Gordon….he was now afraid that he could lose him over it.

He didn't lie about Scott getting worse since his capture by the mechanic however….that's when the frustration with John turned violent like this and he started to try to manipulate him using anyone he was close to. In one way he was relieved Alan had no idea why Scott was picking on him however he now feared for Gordon's safety.

Gordon found him sitting inside Thunderbird Four’s rear section with his shirt off, holding an ice pack to his ribs. After seeing what Scott did yesterday, he had a pretty good idea what might have occurred.

He peeled the pack away a little and winced. “Shit John. That's nasty.”

“I've had worse.” he gave him a weak smile. A colourful bruise was forming under his right temple as well so Gordon grabbed another ice pack to stop the swelling.

“I swear if I EVER get my hands on him -”

“You'll do nothing.”

“What? But he's going to kill you at this rate!”

“Gordon, there's some stuff I need to tell you about me and Scott. You need to know because he's hell bent on harming you next and I don't want that….it would destroy me.”

Gordon's expression darkened. “Tell me everything.”

It had taken quite a while to explain the situation. It didn't help Gordon wanting to go back and have John tell him about the first time his two eldest siblings sat together in Scott's bedroom as fourteen and fifteen year olds trying to work out how mastibation worked, clearly finding the very notion hilarious.

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I'd love to say I'd get our grandma involved but because I outed myself to her and she told you about it, there's a chance everyone probably knows by now… accept maybe Alan from what we did early this morning. Scott could easily spin it into lies, get the two of us busted and me sent away leaving both you, Virgil and Alan stuck with him as his playthings….or I bite the bullet, hurting you and Virgil and giving him what he wants….either way whatever I want isn't important enough to consider when I need to protect you guys from something that isn't right….”

John sighed and hung his head. “I'm no better than Scott when you think about it, being hopelessly in love with you.”

Gordon tilted his head so he was looking him dead in the eyes. “You're nothing like that. You didn't try to force me to be with you, we talked about it and I had made my own mind up to be with you. I'm pretty sure if I said no you'd have left the whole idea to die never to be mentioned ever again. I know you very well John….enough to know you will always put others first above your own happiness.” he kissed his lips softly, inviting John to do the same and he was not disappointed with John replying in kind.

“This time though, I'll be damned if you give up on us before we start to being nothing but a sexual punching bag for THAT.” Gordon spat the last word with every ounce of disgust. “You're mine not his and he'll have to get through me first.”

“That's sort of what I'm afraid of Gordon. If he found out we're in a relationship like this he could do anything…..I can't live with myself if I let him touch you.”

“Then we're in this together. I don't want anything to come between us other than the distance between the universe and the bottom of the ocean when we have a job to do….even then i don't think that will stop me from wanting to hear your voice.”

“Wow, I didn't realise you were such a romantic.”

“I have my moments.” Gordon teased. “But this has to stop you hear me? I want you better, not bed bound forever - unless I've tied you there.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Maybe. Right now you're a little too hurt for that sort of thing… .but I have a better idea now that I have you alone locked in the back of my little private submarine.” Gordon grinned. “You didn't let me say thank you this morning.” 

Gordon's hands were gentle, aware that John's ribs were not going to be able to handle any rough housing and he layered his kisses, treating him like he was made from the most delicate of porcelain, his fingers the paint brush adding extra features to an already detailed sculpt. He didn't expect John to try and put in the effort back and when he did, Gordon subtly indicated that this was something John had to sit back, enjoy and let him take full control.

“There’s been something I've been wondering since this morning.” Gordon said softly, with every intent to tease in his voice. “Most things you read.. People you talk to say guys can only have one massive orgasam and that’s the end of love making. But after our first time…. I’m curious how any you're able to have if we took our time? I know you’re more capable to do more than one.” he purred, kissing John on the cheek and nibbling his way along down his slender neck.

“Probably all day if you gave me breaks in between.” John breathed out deeply, wincing as he did so. “You get me that excited I can’t help myself but want to keep going over and over again till I pass out.”

“Is that so?”

“Does it look like I’m able to tell you a lie right now? I've been hard ever since you touched my bruises. If I wasn’t a very nice person I’d have pinned you to the walls of this submarine and just fucked your brains out, regardless if you were begging me to stop. That’s how much self control I have to have…. Otherwise you would never be able to walk again.”

Gordon chuckled. “I’d love that, but only because it’s you Jonathan.”

“Maybe another day, when I can use both hands.”

“I look forward to it.” he kissed him, the scent and taste of vanilla filling his senses. “Right now… your mine as I please.”

Gordon started to slowly unbutton John’s jeans. “I have no idea how you can fit into something so tight with what’s down your trousers.”

“There’s a reason they’re tight. It’s so you can’t see something involuntary in public.”

Gordon found himself laughing. John was joking around and it was music to his ears. “Well they have to come off as everything shows up on white.”

“Fair enough. Need help?”

“I think I can manage.”

Gordon rolled the denim down off John's skinny legs and started to stroke them feeling the strength and tightness of his calves. They were lean and mean, something you usually only found on people who were good at running. John’s whole body was like that, built for someone who could sprint and keep pace with you until you were the one collapsing from exertion. Gordon himself was build and sculpted for swimming, most of the muscles in his body created his shape to be made purely dedicated to it. He remembered all his swimming training and the few times he tried to race John along the beach. Long legs aside, his brother would be able to out pace him even if he hung back to let Gordon have a huge head start. That might be the secret to the energy he had during sex, he figured. Unlike Gordon who was built for power and speed in the water, John was build for endurance on land.

It had been hours since Virgil had last seen John after he left him in the hanger. Worried he had another accident prayed on his mind as he searched the various pods for him. Eventually he looked in the back of Thunderbird Four and was more than taken aback by what he was bearing witness too.

His brothers were naked, sticky and sweaty and both passionately making out with one another, Gordon gently being rocked up and down on John's lap.

Virgil had no idea how long they'd been in there, but judging the amount of sticky fluid on both of them it had been sometime.

Fuck, what in the hell? Virgil leaned on the craft just out of view encase one of them looked up, however the chances of that were pretty low by this time both of them fully engaged with each other and their little session of tantric sex.

Virgil should go in and put a stop to it, but a small part of him didn't want to go in there as they seemed pretty happy playing with one another.

As he watched he found he was touching himself, stroking lovingly while being a silent voyeur. Sure they looked a mess but who wouldn't if you'd been locked together in congress like they were as if the outside world didn't matter. It was better than watching a erotic film, his brothers lovingly tickling, licking and well….

It was something so very gentle, something Virgil wanted out of his own relationship with Scott.

It wasn't long before he had came into his own hands, frowning as his brother's inside the submarine seemed to be able to keep things going without much of a break between.

But then, they were taking their time in there….as if nothing else but each other existed. Shit… Virgil needed Scott to be like that with him. He knew he could be capable of such magic too.

The problem wasn't with Virgil though. Scott liked to set the pace and lately Virgil had been finding himself left unsatisfied.

Maybe Scott needed a reminder of how sexy both of them could really be.

He watched as Gordon practically collapsed on John and took interest in how much of their lovemaking was still going in between them despite both of them being thoroughly spent. There was kissing, nuzzling, touching….both of them were still hell bent on showing each other affection till one of them - in this case Gordon- drifted off snuggled together.

Virgil decided to leave them be. Afterall, he had no right to go in there and throw his weight around. Besides, he thought, it's been a long time since I've been able to speak to either of them without a serious case of attitude. If this is what has been cheering them both up….then it can't be that bad...right?

John ran his fingers through Gordon’s hair, admiring the rusty dirty blonde as it waved and curled between them. Occasionally he'd rub his cheek like a cat against his head, letting the soft strands brush against his face. He held Gordon protectively in his good arm wishing he could do it with both, never wanting to let go.

That was something else. For a start, he had no idea he could physically do that. Gordon had continued to tease, get his body excited until he came and was encouraged to do it all over again and once Gordon finally let him inside he was determined to keep Gordon’s little game going, to keep it up for as long as possible. His chest hurt badly but it was worth the pain of being Gordon’s play toy…. And then have the chance to pay it all back.

He'd do anything to keep Gordon all to himself, safe in his arms. He'd go out of his way to please him, make him happy….

John would dive into a pit of hot lava if it meant keeping him safe at this point. Gordon was his alone and no one, not even Scott was going to get in the way.


	11. Dangerous business

“T-there, all better. Flex your fingers for me.”

John did as he was told. They stung a little but they were fine.

“Thank you Brains. I won't be falling down holes anytimes soon.”

“I s-should hope that's the case, John. You're the only one who seemed to get hurt just by hanging around the house.”

“Not intentionally I'm sure. At least now I can attend that world Council meeting they're holding with the Global Defence Force in the Arab Emirates in person instead of a hologram.”

“Are you s-sure that's a good idea John?”

“No. But as a member of International Rescue I have to make sure we get parley in those regions so we don't get shot at if we have to rescue anyone from their when a disaster hits. Being able to show up in person might hold more weight that we really do want to help people in those countries.”

“Please be careful when you go John. I-is anyone going with you?”

John groaned. “Scott. Luckily he's only flying me there and back. After his last meeting with the GDF going down like a house in fire over those landslides in Colombia I think it's best he's not the one doing any negotiating.”

Brains nodded. “Did I give you the rundown of the uniform you're going to wear to this meeting?”

“Yeah, but a refresher won't go astray. I'm not used to wearing anything other than that thermal spacesuit full of wires.”

“Yes well, y-you still have all those things, just less visible to the eye on this one and far less tight...c-can't have you being accused of being a s-spy for our organisation or suffering heat stroke on us.”

“I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I'm not wearing something that looks like a weapon on me.”

John left Brains in the medbay and headed for the lockers where they kept new and spare uniforms. Usually only himself and Gordon were ever in there, both of them having the tighter, more fiddly uniforms to suit up in.

John pulled the uniform on Brains had left in there for him and rolled his eyes when he couldn’t reach the zipper down the back and realised it was because he still had his t-shirt on. 

Oh come on! He hissed between clenched teeth. Even he could get his shirt in underneath his space uniform! Not as tight? Yeah sure thing Brains.

He removed the shirt and still found that he couldn’t pull it up all the way.

GREAT! How am I expected to wear this for several days when I can't zip the damn thing up!?

John left it alone and started to pull on the fingerless gloves, the arms were solid to give protection unlike the soft material of the gear he was used to. As he pulled on the boots he could see that his uniform, while still in his old colours looked more like a mixture of his brothers. The lightweight breastplate of Alan's that in this case was bullet proof, the arm and leg guards of Scott's, the wrist com and almost similar utility sash of Virgil's - just copper coloured and decked out with more medical and tech related equipment- and the tight fitting body formation if Gordon’s, complete with the blasted back zip he was fiddling with again.

He felt a pair of hands on his and they gently pulled the zip up.

“You have to wear this for me sometime.”

John jerked and was in his feet, his back to the mirror.

“Fuck Scott! I thought you'd be suiting up?”

“I would be, but I wanted to see this for myself.” he smiled seductively. “My, my...you do look really attractive in it. Maybe I should ask Brains if it's possible to make your standard space suit this skin tight?”

“Grrr….can't you just leave me to do my job without turning me into a sexy barbie doll against my will?”

“Your fault for being so skinny and attractive, little brother.”

“Scott, you and I are NEVER going to happen. You need to get that through your head.” John stood to his full height. He was sick of being intimidated and today was not a good day to be in a punch up with Scott. It would look bad if he showed up with a black eye or a broken nose.

“Relax Johnny-boy. I'm just teasing. Actually, I'm curious to what you may have said to Virgil when you were doing systems checks yesterday...he was - how do I put this - really ‘passionate’ last night.. in a good way. I'm glad it's you doing this thing for the next few days, I'd hate to be missing out on this sudden wave of new action.”

John frowned. He had no idea what Scott meant about him talking to Virgil. All they did was talk technical rubbish and there was no way you could find something sexually arousing from it.

“You sure it was something I had said? Ever thought Virgil's been wanting to do that sort of thing with you for a long time but hasn't had the opportunity? Give the big guy more room to be creative and you might find you won't be chasing after me anymore.”

“But where would the fun be in not getting everything I want?”

“Trust me, you already have it...you're just now being greedy.”

Scott got really close to John but was finding it hard to be threatening with John standing at full height - an entire head span taller than himself.

“I wish.”

Scott spun on his heel and waved causally. “See you on board.”

John looked disgusted. “Why Virgil couldn’t take me, I’ll never know.”

The flight to the Emirates was uneventful and John was relieved for that. Last thing he wanted on his mind was to worry about things back home when the real danger was going to be where he was staying, in neutral territories in an unstable country. The fighting had been long over for many years but occasionally some power hungry idiot would turn up and try to recreate the past, causing alot of civilian casualties before they wound up incarcerated.

Usually it was the GDF’s problem when that happened, but lately they've been requesting International Rescues help with evacuation of towns from some hot spots and after a few close calls John had just about had enough of putting his family in danger without anything in place to ensure their safety. Sure he and Scott were not on the best terms right now but he still cared for the idiots safety too.

John took one more look at the little holoscreen in his arm device. On the list of people at these talks, Colonel Casey had him listed as a medic for IR and not as a communications expert for reasons of security. It wasn't too far from the truth, like his brothers who did more field work than him he was expected to still have pretty extensive knowledge… or at least be able to find and provide it as the situation required. He had helped both Virgil and Gordon deliver a baby once via hologram and had assisted Scott stop someone dying from anaphylaxis fm a hospital fire even though it was via verbal instructions from Thunderbird Five.

At least the title ‘medic’ held alot of weight in the Arab nations. It meant he would be listened to.

It also meant if something went wrong he'd be last to die - a medical professional is worth more as a hostage due to their creed if ‘do no harm’ and their care for any casualties on either side than a communication technician who once they got the information they wanted could freely dispose of him as they wished.

A part of him was worried that he wasn't ready for this… but without their father who used to do all the negotiating jobs it fell to either him or Scott - and this time Scott was the less delicate option.

“Are you sure you're up to this John? I'm more than happy to stick around.”

“I'm sure. The others will need you back home in case of emergencies. Your leadership is required more than mine. No this is going to be just another few days of listening to old people bicker and squabble with each other and me praying they fucking sign our paperwork guaranteeing our safety in the country. You don't need to be around for that.”

“Not even for comfort?

“Not even to play cards with. This is serious Scott. The sooner it's done the faster I can get outta there.” though John entertained the idea of having Gordon in his little hotel room the GDF was going to hole him up in between talks, he knew that would be risky in a country that still stoned people to death for being openly gay, hell some places still stoned woman for simply holding hands with a man who wasn't thier husband. No, he wouldn't dare risk Gordon’s life like that just for company. It was bad enough he was choosing to risk his.

Colonel Casey was waiting for them when the touched down. John had never met her in person before and was rather impressed with how much power she commanded just by how she held herself. He shook her hand remembering last minute that he was technically a civilian and not part of their military contingent.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

“The pleasures all mine Colonel Casey.”

“Just Colonel will be fine, Mr. Tracy.”

“Mr. Tracy? Don't you usually just call Scott by his name?”

“Your an exception while you're here John. It's to make sure the other emissaries and dignitaries don't associate our organisations with each other. These people thrive on formalities.”

“So I read in your notes.”

“Right, well since you're in good hands, I guess I'll head back to base.” Scott patted John on the shoulder. “Good luck hob-knobbing.”

John rolled his eyes. “Just get back in one piece. Will call when I'm done.”

John watched the rocket-shaped Thunderbird lift off the ground, kicking up dirt and dust as it departed.

This was going to be a long boring mission.


	12. Bombshells

Back at home Scott strolled into the living room and put his feet up on the coffee table. The next few days were going to be very quiet without John around… they usually were. Scott saw no point tormenting his other siblings if John wasn’t around to see it. That was the whole point, he was trying to use them to get what he wanted from John, but no John meant no point.

He could hear Virgil playing their mother's piano lovingly, in the same vain as he cared for his Thunderbird, the huge green behemoth that carried almost everything under the sun inside and the sounds of a cue clicking as it taped a ball on the pool table, Brains and Alan playing against Kayo and Gordon.

Hang on a minute. Didn't John get overly protective over Gordon when he was stuck here in plaster?

Scott glanced up to see the shortest member of the Tracy clan jump in excitement as he sunk a ball into a pocket.

Something was definitely going on between them two. He was now determined to find out what.

 

“So, how's the first day going?”

John sighed and grunted as he rolled over on the hotel bed and rested the portable holo projector on his chest. Gordon was calling up from his bedroom to maximize the privacy of the call to his brother and lover.

“Slow. I shook hands with people who's names I won't remember and introduced to faces that looked at me with eyes that screamed ‘interfering foreigner’ despite being the only non-native to speak fluent Arabic.” John rubbed his temples. “Remind me why I'm doing this again?”

“To insure our future safety in those regions.” Gordon cheerfully reminded him.

“I didn't mean you actually had to - Never mind.” John let out a groan then decided to change tactic. “How’s things at home?”

“Dead. Dead and boring… besides Virgil asking me some rather odd questions.”

“Oh? They wouldn’t be stranger than Scott thinking me and Virgil had a sex talk would it?”

Gordon burst out laughing. “Funny you should say that.”

“Oh fuck.”

Gordon’s hologram grinned. “I honestly have no idea why he asked me for advice, seriously what am I going to tell him anyway? He didn’t mention anything about being in any sort of relationship and I know I’m not supposed to know about him and Scott….. And vice versa so it was...Interesting.”

John sniggered. “That’s not a word I’d have used.”

Gordon shrugged. “Better than the alternative which would be to tell him we know about him and Scotty and out us at the same time. I see that going well don’t you?”

John smiled. “You read my thoughts have you?”

“Possibly. There’s times we think way too much alike.”

John lent back on the pillow. “I wish I could hold you in my arms right now. This - this place is getting to me and I havn’t been here that long. I have a bad feeling in my gut.”

“Indigestion?”

“I wish. There’s something too… perfect about tonight, even if I’m being watched as if I’m surrounded by vultures.” He visibly shivered, the holo projector shifted forcing him to catch it before it hit the floor. “Hold a second Gordon, I can hear something going on in the street…” John stood up and headed for the window and looked down at street level. “Hey Gordon… I’m going to put you on a one way audio feed for a minute….Something happened outside and I don’t like the look of it.”

“Ok John but at the first sign of trouble, I’m taking this call to the Holo table in the lounge and we’re going to come and get you the fuck out of there.” Gordon sounded worried. He had heard there was a spate of attacks in and around the area as Scott flew John out and was already fearing the worst could happen long before any mention of hostile activity from the GDF who were specifically instructed that John’s safety was a priority even though he was a meager civilian there. Whether the GDF was capable of following through or not was another thing entirely. The Colonel may have control but it’s the grunts that create the biggest screw ups that usually lead to International Rescue cleaning up the mess.

“FAB Gordon. Looks like a car bomb with civilian casualties. I have to get down there and help.”

“Alright John, I’ll be listening.”

“Thanks Gordon.” John paused before switching the come to one way communication feed, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Gordon replied, thought John wouldn’t have heard it as the holo projection on his end shut off and he was left with nothing but an audio feed of whatever was going on, unable to talk back. He knew this was for his brother’s own safety but he’d be damned if he got hurt out there. John was more a console jockey than a experienced field operative and that gave him every reason to be concerned without the added complication of them being lovers.

John was quick to get down to the hotel foyer where people were flooding in with the injured, desperate to get someplace safe off the street to get medical aid.

The first person he got to was a man holding a little girl who looked like she’d been hit by some of the shrapnel.

“It’s ok, I’m a nurse.” he said in Arabic as calmly as possible. “I can help you.”

“It’s is my daughter, she was hit by flying metal, can you save her?”

“Let me take a look and I will do everything I can.”

John checked the girl over, found the source of major injury, ran to grab a sheet that was hung in the foyer for decorative purposes and started to tie a torque around the little girls bleeding arm to apply pressure to the wound.

John guessed she was about six…. And she had lost her whole hand.

“I have a little laser device that can cauterize the wound and stop the bleeding till you get her to a hospital. It will sting and she will cry, but she will no longer lose any blood. May I?”

“Yes. I will hold her very tight. Anything to save my little girl.”

John pulled a little laser device from his utility sash and said to the little girl, “This will sting, hold onto your daddy tight.” before using it on the severed limb. 

Around him more people poured into the building and the few GDF officers on the scene were doing the best they could looking after the wounded, but they clearly all needed major medical care. John finished up looking after the little girl before being thanked by a relieved parent before moving onto the the next injured person he came across, this time an elderly man with half his side missing. Sadly there wasn’t much John could do that offer words of comfort and give him something to end his suffering, as there was no way he would have survived to make it near a hospital.

By this time Gordon had already ran down the stairs and pushed Alan and Kayo out of the way so he could connect his holo projector to the coffee table’s one, much to the annoyance of Alan who was beating Kayo at some sort of zombie killing game.

“Damn it Gordon! What is so important you HAD to end my winning streak!?” Alan whined.

Kayo noticed the worry on Gordon's face and was able to confirm that it was family related when the live audio feed filled the living room. “What’s happened?”

“Car bomb near John’s hotel… I think. One way audio - John’s talking in a language I don’t understand. Can you translate?”

“Sure can.” Kayo opened her wrist communicator and looked for the translation program. “It’s common Arabic, give me a second to get a full translation going.”

“Thanks Kayo.Your a legend, you know that?”

Eventually the translation kicked in.

“Everything's going to be fine, You’re safe now.” John’s soft calm voice was saying. Clearly he was talking to someone who was critically injured. “We will try to get you to a hospital as soon as we can.”

“Thank you you are an angel from the heavens.”

“No, Just a person doing their job. I wish you well.”

“Wow, I didn’t know John was able to keep calm like that.” Alan sounded impressed. “I’d have started to panic by now.”

“So would have Scott and myself.” Kayo added. “I can only imagine what it’s like when all you hear is voices screaming and shouting around him.”

It finally hit Gordon. “This is what John must feel like every time we do a rescue.” He said out loud. “All you can do is listen to the chaos, but you’re not physically able to help.” He snapped out of it. “Fuck it I’m going and there’s no one that can stop me.”

He ran right into the wide arms of Virgil, the human barricade. “Not so fast, where’d you think your going without me? Did Thunderbird Four somehow magically sprouted wings?” he frowned when he heard a familiar voice in a sea of panicked ones. “What’s happening?” He asked.

Then they all heard a sound on the audio that they had learned over time was something that filled you with dread. All four of them froze and the panic on the audio rose. A few more blasts of the same sound and everything went quiet with the exception of a few very violent sounding voices.

John was busy attending to a little boy in his mother’s arms when the bullets fired. He automatically threw himself over the top of them to protect them from more harm and stayed there until the gunshots died… at least, died away from being so close. He was quick to get onto all fours and push the hysterical civilians in a direction away from the shots until one fired inches from his hands into the marble floor.

“Don’t shoot! I’m A medic and unarmed!” He raised his hands quickly to show that he was indeed weaponless. If he was shot down where he was right now at least it would be a fast exit to paradise, whatever that maybe… preferably he’d rather stay alive, but there was a high chance these people meant business and would kill anyone, even civilians because they wore bright colours in public because it offended them for some bizarre illogical reason.

Just stay calm, just stay calm…

John’s heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to escape his ribcage.

Please don’t kill me….

“I’m a medic!” he repeated. “I’m only here to help, not to harm anyone! Please, let me try to save these people!”

“And why would we allow you to do that? These people are nothing but scum beneath our boots! They voted for a government that has no idea how to look after it’s own people!” A voice said from behind as a barrel of a gun was pointed directly into the small of his back. “But that’s always the way isn’t it you foreign pig? You think we are all the same, all believe we share the same freedoms! You cannot tell the difference between any of us! Who are you to fight us and tell me who should live or die?”

John closed his eyes tight, hoping against all hope that whatever he said next wasn’t going to have his insides spilled in glorious colour all over the floor. “I’m sorry, but I’m just doing my job. I’m not here to pick sides…. They mean nothing when people are dying.”

“Puut! I spit on you and your ‘Morality’ you son of a bitch. You are as bad as THEM. Give me one reason why I should let you live you impure breed foreigner?” The captor grabbed John by his reddish gold hair and yanked his head back by force to look him in the eyes. John held the man’s gaze since that was all he could see poking out from under the man’s robes. There was one thing he wasn’t going to let the bastard have and that was the satisfaction of him being terrified in his presence. John had faced meaner, nastier internal demons every day scarier than this and was not about to die at the hands of a savage, cowering like a banished child. 

“International Rescue.” John breathed out in english, hoping that those words meant something.

“BAH! DIE YOU LYING PIG -”

The gunshot never came. Another terrorist had grabbed him and a fast exchange in another Arab dialect was heard, one John wasn’t as familiar with… but he did understand one word.

‘Valuable.’

 

Another call came through, from the GDF high commander’s office.

“International Rescue we have a situation and we need your help.”

“We’re on our way Colonel. Fill us in with the details on the way.” Scott said backing away from the table. He had entered the room around about the time the gunshot was fired in what sounded a little too close to John for anyone’s comfort.

“FAB Scott, we need to to help us mostly with civilian casualties, there’s some areas that are considered hostile and we’re currently moving in to bring them under control.”

“John’s in there!” Gordon blurted out angrily, unable to contain his feelings anymore. “He’s been captured! You gave us your guarantee nothing would happen to him!”

“Woah Gordon, calm down! I’m sure they're doing their best!” Virgil grabbed him before Gordon lept onto the coffee table and damaged the holo projector.

“Their best isn’t good enough! You heard the translation!”

“Yes and we know that he’s going to be kept alive. They will find him Gordon, give them a chance.”

“Yes and they also called him collateral damage. He’s expendable.” Kayo warned. “There’s a chance if cornered they’d kill him to escape.”

“Then let’s not wait around then. Everyone suit up and meet in Thunderbird Two, we’ll take the big bird and the pods as we’re going to need them to move alot of people out of there.”

“FAB Scott!” they all shouted and dashed off to gear up… with the exception of Gordon who was shaking. 

Virgil looked back and calmly walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Come on Gordon. We need you more than ever...John needs you too. Bring the smaller projector so we can keep the audio going. It maybe the only way we’re going to know his location and if he’s still alive.”


	13. Captured

John knew he had left the transmission from his suit to one way audio. He wasn’t about to change it either. One thing that Thunderbird Five did even if he was absent from the station was record every signal from their suits. If he was to die, at least his brothers would know who did it and why… not that it would do much to ease any pain they would feel… he knew it wouldn’t have if it was him who had only a recording of their final moments alive to go by.

He didn’t speak, but he was listening pretty intently to his captors as they dragged him off with a huge sack over his head around like a ragdoll, onto a truck as they made their getaway. By the sound of things, he wasn’t the only person taken. The only people he could think of that were in the building he was staying in of value were GDF personnel and they were as expendable as he was. He was pretty certain that the diplomats were under lock and key somewhere far safer than he had been.

There was alot of arguing between the men who were in the truck about what to do with their hostages, the words ‘Foreign pigs’ were repeated a number of times and he realised that he was no longer placed in that category, getting one entirely of his own which he could tell they were spitting out, not even bothering to say it in their tongue like it was a filthy swear word.

‘Mr. International Rescue.”

John felt chills go down his spine when he heard it. At least they didn’t say much about what they planned to do with him unlike the others and he assumed that was because he had proven that he could speak the language and maybe that was why they were leaving things out. The very thought was more terrifying than knowing what they were going to do to everyone else.

He had been roughly handled, getting shoved out of the vehicle, dragged around again till he was secured to what he could assume was a chair before the bag was yanked off his head. Luckily, John was accustomed to low light from being in space most of his time, but it still took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the gloom.

There were four others, two on either side of him and one of them was a woman. All of them were dressed in Global Defence Force uniforms of various ranks. One bloke looked like he was already on his way to the next life, his head injury something brutal.

A bunch of men with guns stood infront of them. One that John assumed was the leader pointed directly at him.

“You! Medic who does no harm! Translate so these other foreign dogs understand we mean business or we shoot you right now!”

“Yes.. Yes I can.”

“Good. Translate this -”

John listened as if his ears were on fire. They may as well have been. None of what the terrorist said was stuff he wanted to repeat for anyone to hear. He swallowed hard gave the best translation he could in the calmest voice he could muster.

The Global Defence personnel looked at him horrified. John pretty much told them they were all going to die… one by one if they didn’t get what they wanted, but in far more detail than even he wanted to elaborate. He wanted to throw up, the imagery making him sick in his stomach, carnage of the car bomb and the casualties fresh in his mind.

“They demand the talks to stop, to remove the current government by force so they can take over and put back in charge religious rule, eliminate all technology and to stop the country's clean energy production to revert back to toxic fuels to put money back into the government's coffers which they want to be in charge of. If the demands are not met by our fellow interfering inbred pig smelling foreigners they will torture and kill us one by one and film it for the world to see.”

John left out the graphic description of torture that the man described and seemed to take alot joy in telling him expecting it to be repeated. These people were already terrified, they didn't need to think all was lost. 

Then to make their point, they shot the man bleeding from the head.

Inside Thunderbird Two however, Kayo’s translator gave them the details that John's voice didn't. The five of them sat there in silence as the terrorists details were joyfully elaborated on cementing the dredd they had in their hearts that it was quite possible all the hostages were going to die.

“John….oh god…” Alan stammered aloud.

“Fuck I knew I should've stayed!” Scott thumped the console infront of him.

Virgil shot his front seat passenger a warning glare. “It wouldn’t have made a damn difference, Scott…. Though knowing you both of you would have ended up dead if you were there. You have a voice that demands to be obeyed alot of the time and that can get you killed. John deals with this shit almost every call.” he let out a deep, worried sigh.

“It's also going to give them a reason to kill him first.” Virgil's expression went dark. “Unless some else in there is a more valuable example to be made of...but I highly doubt that.”

Gordon sat in silence, still listening to the audio. John had started talking in Arabic again, but it sounded as if whatever he was saying was being ignored.

He was full of really conflicting emotions, some of hate and vengeance, worry and panic...and like Alan earlier - highly impressed with how John was handling it. Gordon knew if that was him they'd have shot him by now because he would have panicked and become a liability….his own calm demeanor lasting only for so long.

“Do you think he will be alright till we find him Virgil?” Gordon’s voice was quiet, afraid he'd be told something he didn't want to hear.

Virgil thought back to when he caught them inside Thunderbird Four and all the other subtle hints that had been dropped in front of everyone in the days following it. Unlike he and Scott, Gordon and John were not afraid to show affection, but were careful to make it look like any other brotherly display they shared - unless you were really looking for them.

Virgil had found a new sense of passion in his own relationship after watching them and seeing how open they were. He was also acutely aware of how much this was hurting Gordon to have to listen to the possibility his lover was going to be killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was something painful seeing something so beautiful being torn to shreds.

“I hope so Gordon. He's one of us after all, no one ever gets the better of any member of International Rescue. We're a tough breed and dangerous to mess with.”

Silence descended again, this time because of the murmuring of John's voice was now in English and the calm tone had been completely dropped to be replaced by fear.

He had to be alone.

“If you're still listening to this, you know we're going to die. I don't know when or how...but they're pretty certain that we will never see the sky again. They already shot an injured officer who could have been saved. Guys please - save those from that blast that I couldn’t….then come find me.”

They listened attentively as he drew a harsh breath.

“If I don't see any of you again, know that I always love you and would do anything to keep you safe. You're all so very precious to me. Gordon, please know that the time we shared however short it was… was the most loved I have ever felt in my life. I enjoyed every moment we were together, the movies we watched, the games we played….how beautiful your voice is when your body starts to sing, the way the morning sunlight and the night time stars lit up your skin and turned you hair into brilliant caramelized flame -”

“Oh holy shit! You two WERE HAVING SEX!?”

“Shut the fuck up Alan!” Scott snapped. He didn't like finding out what he suspected was true either, but even he would have a tough time to find a reason to break them up now just to have what he wanted. John cleary was in love with Gordon and there would be no amount of meddling that could change that. He was realising also that Virgil's love for him was far more powerful than just words and that he shouldn't take them for granted. “Who cares if they were? Kayo is your girl and we are all growing up and need more than just the satisfaction of saving people in our lives.” Virgil caught his glance and gave Scott a knowing smile.

“- I love you more than the galaxies I can see in space, more than the view of magical beauty the universe can offer me. If… if the worst happens, I hope you can find someone who can love you as strong as I do.”

John’s voice faded out and all that was left was the loud shouts of terror from his fellow captives, echoing around their holding cells. They must be all separated, as John wouldn’t have poured his soul out about his brother, focusing more on getting the others to remain calm.

“Hang on John, we're coming.”

***

John heard voiced shouting, calling out to grab him first. He gritted his teeth and swallowed.

He had been dredding this.

Being the only person of any value amongst the hostages, he was going to be the one they were going to torture.

The door to his cell was flung open and two men rushed in, guns at the ready incase John decided to put up resistance, grabbing him, roughly shoving and dragging him along various tunnels until one opened up into a huge caven. 

Clostrophobia would have eased if it wasn't for the items of barbaric torture chained to walls. In the gloom he could make out a chair - or it would have been one once - with leather straps and ropes nailed into its woodwork. There was no back but one long wooden stake where a choker leather hung from.

John started to fight himself free but the men were far stronger, two more joining his armed guards to wrestle him into the chair, strip his uniform to the waist and strap him in tight. 

“What are you doing to me!? You won't find out anything useful!”

“Oh? But I think we will...we found out all about you, Tracy. You are no medic! However you are a communications expert from one of the world's most secretive, highly tecnologicaly advanced organisation in the world!” one of the men hissed, poking John hard in the chest with the end of his gun. 

John’s eye's betrayed his heart, the only part of him to stand ground and show no fear.

“You won't get anything out of me, I told you already! Nothing I know is of any use, especially to the likes of you! Even if I did know things I’d die before I’d ever tell you!”

“I think you will find that we can be highly pesuasive.”

“I like to see you try. I grew up with five brothers - you'd be FUCKING AMAZED at the shit I can handle.”

“We shall see…” the man who spoke indicated to two others who seemed to be near a large boiling vat of something that smelled foul. “Bring the boiling oil!”


	14. Threshold

Scott barged into the GDF bunker at the attack site with Kayo trying to keep up in his wake. He placed the holo projector on the table - it's audio in heated Arabic still playing - infront of a very unhappy GDF command.

“What's the meaning of this Scott?” Colonel Casey demanded.

“This.” he pointed at the projector. “My brother has kept radio contact going. It's not a strong signal, but you should be able to track it and find all the hostages that were taken.”

The Colonel frowned. “How? We can't even contact our own officers!”

“John's a coms expert. He'd know how.” Scott didn't elaborate further. The GDF didn’t need to know John’s suit was highly wired, more so than the rest of the teams uniforms so any transmission from him was boosted and only affected by signal blockers… which the terrorists didn't seem to have - luckily for the kidnapped as it meant rescue was possible and they were not going to die before anyone got to them.

“It doesn’t matter, the point is you have to get them out if there! Someone was shot while we were on our way here and there's a chance they are already dead!”

A scream pierced through the garbled Arabic on the projector. It was real intense pain that was being recorded.

Without thinking Scott had slammed his hands against the table, forgetting the feed was only going one way. “Shit! What's happening there John? JOHN!?”

“He can't hear you.” Kayo pulled Scott back. “It's one way remember?” she looked up at the assembled GDF officers. “We need to hurry, I don't think there's much time!”

Kayo’s wrist com was still translating when John's voice started to sound vicious, shouting back at his tormentors every syllable being spat out between gritted teeth.

_“Nice one, Fuck that hurt! But I told you, you'd have to do better than that!”_

_“Oh we're just getting started! Those wounds will spill blood and will never heal once we are done breaking you!”_

“You have to do something!” Scott snapped.

 

There was a loud crack as leather hit skin, blisters tearing open and blood splattering out of the wounds.

John gritted his teeth and it was sheer will power that was keeping him from crying out from the burning sensation of the oil peeling his skin and even though he knew he was going to end up covered in deep bloody wounds at least the blood was cool as it dribbled over the red fury that was all down his spine.

He knew that he was done for. Hopefully they could save those others by tracking his one way radio signal.

Hanging his head he started to take a detailed interest in his boots, covered not just in his blood, but those of the bomb victims he tried to save.

Maybe this is why he was always in the distance end of every rescue? He was just a risk that wasn't worth having….even though he had three younger brothers who were never considered to be a hazard, but were always an integral part of the team.

The depression he had before he had those plaster casts on was creeping back. It was always there, lurking in the shadowy recesses of his mind.

No… not now. That stuff didn't matter here.

“Why do you not utter a sound you foreign pig? Doesn’t this tearing of your flesh make you want to scream?”

John ignored the man. The fire down his back was nothing compared to the hole in his heart that his family had created over the last few years.

Except…

John thought about how badly Gordon wanted to fix that hole, to fill it with love and affection.

Gordon…

John couldn't believe how luckily he had been that Gordon was so accepting of his obsession with him and the fact John was breaking rules just to be with him if he wanted to see where it lead too.

John shut out the pain. The only thing he wanted was to spend those precious moments with Gordon, the one where he'd wrestle John with pillows on the couch to eating some of Kayo’s birthday cake together before her party started, how they teased Alan and made the poor kid think they were having sex - sometimes they were not joking around….

Then there was the way he'd talk in his sleep as John wrapped his arms around him and tell all about his dreams.... along with all the things he planned to do with John when he awoke.

There wasn't a thing these monsters could do to him that was as bad as never seeing Gordon again. John would die if it meant that these people never found a thing about International Rescue and the person he loved.


	15. Rescued

“Right, here's the deal!” Scott clasped his palms together, “The GDF finally got a better fix on the signal than we could without Thunderbird Five, so they're going to help us get John and those others back. They're going to make a distraction to lure the bombers out and we're to go in and bring every innocent person out to the surface.”

He looked up to see the determination on all their faces.

“We bring out everyone, dead or alive.” Virgil’s voice growled.

“That means John too, Gordon. Preferably alive.” Scott rested his hands on his brother's shoulders. “Can I leave that task to you?”

Gordon’s face was grim, but fire burned within his brown eyes. He slapped one of Scott's arms and gave him a look of determination to try and hide how he really felt. “You can count on me.”

Scott nodded before turning back around to fill them in in the rest of the details.

John's head was yanked up and hit across the face with the butt of a rifle. They had moved on from whipping his deeply scarred back and shoulders to drowning him within inches of his life and then they decided to start breaking bones with the most awful devices he'd ever seen. John was afraid if he survived, he may never walk again - they had done something to him while he was barely lucid and he no longer felt sensations in his legs but something was sticking out if his lower back, John praying it wasn't part of his spinal cord.

He could feel something flat placed under his hands on both sides of the torture chair and more shouting. He could barely process English let alone Arabic in his head so when the shouting got wilder something slammed down hard into both his hands crushing them. John couldn't scream, it was far too late for any of that. Instead he started to lose consciousness as the fingers on each hand were being pulled and crushed.

He had no idea how long he had been out for but there were no longer voices in the room, but the scurrying sound of footsteps of men in a panic.

Something was happening outside.

Please be the GDF, he prayed. Then he remembered how the GDF had a habit of shooting first and questions later...the possibility of surviving this rescue getting smaller.

Don't blow up the mountain, for the love of all things human, don't fucking blow up the mountain!

Gordon had weaved in and out of every dug out that was used as a cell. If he found anyone Scott or Virgil ushered them out as he moved on trying to pinpoint the transmission from John's suit. One cell held a dead man in a GDF uniform, half his head obliterated.

Gordon threw up.

He stumbled out and slid to the ground. Hopes of finding John alive were fading. 

No he couldn't go back in there to retrieve that mans body. 

He wiped the tears that were falling and dragged himself to his feet. There was one last room at the end of the cavern he still had to investigate.

His eye adjusted to the gloom, the room while large and had worse lighting than the others - the only source coming from some oil lamps next to weirdly shaped metal instruments…..

He looked around till his eyes fell into the darkness in the center. Someone was in the room.

John could hear lone foot steps on the dirt. Someone was in the torture chamber. Probably a lone gunman, come back to dispose of him as they make a run for it.

“John?”

Gordon circled around the chair, taking in the horror of what was in front of him. He reached out to lift his brother's head and was relieved that he was alive.

“What have they done to you!” he cried out, examining the damage. “John, can you hear me? Are you…. Are you…”

“Gor-Gordon…..” John couldn't believe his ears.

“Give-give me a second! We're here to rescue you! Fuck, how the hell do I get you out of this thing!?” Gordon growled. “Fuck it, don't move John going to cut you free.” Gordon flicked on his watch laser and started to cut through the leather and he caught John as he flopped out of his bonds before he was on the cavern floor. 

“Hold on John, please hold on.” Gordon held him close and tried not to cry. This was worse than finding him under the house.

“There you are Gordon! I was worried when I saw -” Virgil paused when he saw Gordon clutching what looked like John, but looked more like one of the victims they assisted from the car bomb back in the main city….with the difference being that people - not shrapnel did this level of atrocity.

He knelt down to check the wounds and swore when he saw what was sticking out of his brother's lower back.

“We better get him to a hospital Gordon. That looks like its cut into his spine - let's hope it isn't ok? Can't imagine our Johnny in a wheelchair without him going stir crazy. Help me lift him up so I can carry him.”

Gordon did as he was told and together they brought John out into the sunlight.


	16. Home safe

Gordon hovered around John's bedside, hoping that he would eventually awake.

They needed him to so they could work out how much damage was done to his spine, everyone on the Island worried that he may never walk again after the surgery.

Tracy Island wasn’t designed for a wheelchair in mind.

Brains had been busy coming up with ideas that could cover that eventually, but he still needed John to be conscious to test them.

Gordon wasn’t thinking about that though. He was more concerned with his brother's mental state with all that had been done to him strapped to that horrible chair.

His back was all blistered and bloody with open wounds and burns, his jaw dislocated and his fingers were shattered - forcing Brains to ask Scott to bring a specialist surgeon to the island to correct them. Thankfully most of John's duties involved computers as he wouldn’t be able to use his hands fully for sometime.

Gordon rested his head on the end of the bed. Most of all he just wanted to hear his brother's voice, to hear him sing songs of nonsense and the sounds he makes when they get all hot and frisky. 

One of John's legs jerked, pulled up and stretched out. A smile creeped along Gordon’s face as one long slender leg scratched the other with its foot. John had large feet, bigger than Virgil's by only a few inches.

Brains won't need to worry about his experiments now. 

A pillow clipped his head and he sat up grinning like an idiot.

“What are you doing here?” John smiled playfully, despite looking like he needed to stay asleep. Gordon climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around him, tears starting to fall.

“Welcome back home John.” Gordon whispered through sobs. “Don't ever go away somewhere like that again.”

John's arms gently rested his plaster covered hands around his younger sibling and nuzzled him. “I won't… trust me Gordon. Dealing with you guys doing that every day is just as bad as me going out there though. You need to promise me you won't ever get hurt like this.”

“I'll try not to.” Gordon started to nuzzle back until they both started kissing, treating it like it was the last time they'd ever touch each other's lips.

“Get a room you two.”

John and Gordon started laughing. 

“This one's just fine right here Alan. How about you come back later?” John purred, looking over Gordon’s shoulder towards the door where Alan stood.

“Much later.” Gordon growled playfully to match.

“Egh.” Alan rolled his eyes and walked out. Both John and Gordon laughed again even harder.

“God it’s good to be home.” John rested his head against Gordon’s shoulder.

“It’s good to have you back too.”

“I love you Gordon.”

“I love you too John.”


End file.
